Harry Ne Potter
by Newengland1323
Summary: After a different Halloween Harry is disowned by his parents and sent to the Dursleys. At age 6 Harry runs away to live on his own. He enters Hogwarts very different from the cannon harry. AU powerful/grey/intelligent/elemental harry H/Hr possible H/Fleur
1. Chapter 1

AN I don't own Harry Potter

Harry ne Potter

May 12th 1981

Severus Snape entered the Dark lord's chambers which were as intimidating as always and kneeled before him.

After considering Severus for a moment Voldemort stated "Rise Severus and tell me why you have intruded into my private sanctum."

Staying in his kneeling position Severus said "Master I come bearing news of the greatest importance."

"And what news is this Severus?" Voldemort questioned.

"When I was in Hogsmede I overheard a prophecy given by one Sybyl Trewlawny to Albus Dumbledore which I believe pertains to you." Snape said.

"What does the presumed prophecy say that could possibly concern me Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"The prophecy states: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." Snape replied.

"Did Dumbledore notice you present or was he unaware?" Voldemort queried.

"He noticed me my lord and I was sent out of the Hogshead, I only heard the last part due to a listening charm I quickly placed." Snape said.

"Then he will no doubt move to protect those that this may pertain to… Severus, I have an assignment for you." Voldemort said.

"What is it master?" Snape queried.

"I know of only a few couples this could pertain to and of those even fewer are close to having children. However, I can think of one family which fits and is set to have children at the end of July… The Potters. You shall go to Dumbledore in 2 weeks and tell him that you informed me of of the prophecy up to the point "born as the seventh month dies" you shall have altered your memories to fool him into thinking that that is all you heard. You shall then inform him that I intend to kill the potters and their child after its birth and that upon realizing this you came to regret telling me as lily is the only person you ever loved. Then you will beg him to protect Lily, say you will do anything, after this offer to be a spy for him. You will of course then spy for me. " Voldemort said

Snape couldn't stop grinning the plan was ingenious and would along with having relayed the prophecy to the dark lord surely make him one of the dark lord's highest deatheaters.

"I shall do as you say." Snape replied.

"Good now leave me and prepare, you have proven yourself loyal and useful on the day Severus and you shall be rewarded in time." Voldemort said.

Snape then stood, gave a slight bow to the dark lord and turned to leave.

October 31 1981

Lily and James potter had been hiding under the Fidelus charm for 5 months. They would have surely gone crazy from being cooped up if it weren't for three things. The first being their three best friends Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. The second and third being their beautiful twin baby boy's; Harry and Devin, Harry had piercing emerald eyes much like his mother as well as features which resembled his father and jet black hair, Devin had soft brown eyes and a masculine version of his mother's feature as well as her red hair.

Peter had been acting strange for the last couple of months he was losing weight, looked as if he didn't sleep and would react to the slightest disturbance. The potter's attributed this to Peter's concern over his mother they had asked him a couple months ago if he wanted to continue being their secret keeper and a slight look of panic had momentarily been plastered over his features. James and Lily had assumed that their friend was finally feeling useful and was afraid of being left alone with his concern for his mother.

On this particular day James and Lily were celebrating the twins' first Halloween when an explsosion ripped through the front door. James immediately drew his wand knowing instinctively who it was.

"Lilly take the boys I'll hold him off." James said.

Lily took the boys and rushed upstairs setting them in their bedroom.

Meanwhile downstairs Voldemort strode through the door wand raised red eyes piercing through the darkness.

"Hello James, stand aside my quarrel is not with you tonight." Voldemort said.

"I would never allow you to touch my children without my being dead." James said.

"Perhaps I shall leave you alive then so that you can suffer knowing you couldn't stop me from harming those you love most." Voldemort replied.

As Voldemort intoned the last syllable he yelled "crucio."

James summoned a chain into the path of the spell causing the chair to explode into splinters.

Voldemort had already followed up with two cutting curses.

James tried to dodge , buy one of the cutting curses cur open James' wand arm.

Voldemort took this opportunity to create a spell chain. Voldemort thought:

"Crucio," "Diffindo," "Confrigo," "Reducto," "Attero Contego," "Insomnium Maxima,"

James blocked the crucio as before and dodged the next 2 spells before yelling "protego maxima," creating a shield which was subsequently shattered by the shield blasting curse stunned for a moment the final spell hit James in the cheast sending him into what would be the worst 3 hours of nightmares he would ever experience, worse than any crucio.

With james writhing on the floor in his magically induced nightmare Voldemort ascended the stairs while saying hominem revelio which allowed him to find the proper room. Using this information voldemort vanished the door and shot a crucio at the largest of the living beings in the room.

Lilly was caught unawares and was hit by the crucio she began writhing on the floor while Voldemorts lips approached a smile

Lily screamed "please kill me don't kill my boys they are nothing to you."

Voldemort responded "It would be only too easy to kill you mudblood, but I'd rather entertain you by forcing you to watch the death of the children one of whom is prophesized to challenge me."

"Nooo!" lilly screamed.

"inritus of tractus," Voldemort intoned and Lily was completely still, glued to the spot unable to talk or close her eyes.

"Now which one to kill first perhaps we shall test them."

"Vis Of Veneficus," he cast on the brown eyed one.

Voldemort pondered what his spell reported.

"This one shall be powerful, but he shall be nothing compared to me."

"Vis Of Veneficus," he cast on the green eyed boy.

Upon his spell reporting Voldemort took a step back shock shone in his eyes.

His spell revealed that the child's magic core was immense, but not just that various colors swirled within some he recognized as the more common elemental types but others were a mystery. This boy would be many times more powerful than he would ever be, even after the many rituals Voldemort had completed. This boy was no equal he was his superior in every way, if he was the prophesized one there was no chance fro him. Voldemort gave a slight bow to the boy and sat down to think. Voldemort was glad at that moment that he had studied up on the history of divination after Severus revealed the prophesy as there was a prophesy that spoke of the archmage alluding to the theoretical level of power on the magi scale used to measure magical power it began at a power of 50, Voldemort was a 24 on the scale, the average with or wizard was a 1 and the average for Hogwarts was somewhere between 2.5 and 3 since it was the premier magical school. Based on the spell Voldemort used the child would definitely score well over 50 by how much he had no idea as that would require a blood ritual. The exact wording of the prophesy was unknown, but what was known was that it spoke of the first Archmage and a terrible betrayal.

Then Voldemort smiled, it was a smile that would cause most to shiver uncontrollably.

Voldemort had a plan, if it worked it would be his best ever. He would mark the brown eyed boy with an ancient spell used by warriors after a battle to acknowledge them an equal on the battlefield. It needed to be used on a fresh wound and so Voldemort cast a weak cutting curse at the boy's face to create a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. The spell, once cast on a wound would make it so that no means would ever get rid of the scar and forever the person's magic would remain to prove that they thought you worthy. Voldemort then proceeded to make the room appear as if his killing curse had backfired. He then went over to the boy with the emerald eyes and used an aura spell to bring the child's dark elemental core to the surface and push his light elemental core to the depths. The effect of this was staggering, Voldemort could feel in the air the dark aura the boy was now giving off previously unnoticed as it was balanced by the light element. The effect would only last a couple weeks before they would again fall back to their original place, but it would likely be enough time for the Potters to disown and abandon their son as had been protocol when dealing with such situations over the past thousand years. This having been done Voldemort went over to the paralyzed form of Lily potter and knocked her out released her from the previous spell and modified her memory to fit events as he wanted her to. He then did the same to the brown eyed boy. Lastly he went to the green eyed boy and cast a peaceful sleep charm on him not wanting to attempt anything as intrusive as entering his mind. He then removed his robes and made them suitably destroyed and left what would appear to be his disintegrated wand and with that Voldemort left Godric's hollow.

November 1 1981

1AM

James Potter woke shivering and shaking, it was ten minutes before he remembered what had happened. Filled with despair he rushed up the stairs to the bedroom where his wife had taken the kids. He had expected many things, but the scene in front of him was not it. His wife was lying in a lump on the far side of the room which looked as it had been wrecked by an explosion. She had small cuts on her face and her clothes were burned in places. Next he noticed the charred remains of what appeared to be robes and a wand. Directly in front of the pile was Devin, untouched except for a cut on his face. James tried to heal the cut, but it seemed to resist his magic, frowning his gaze finally fell on harry and a chill went through him as he felt an enormous dark aura rolling off his oldest son, other than that harry seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. James went to his wife and cast renervate on her to wake her. She woke slowly and told James of how Voldemort had come in, paralyzed her and proceded to attempt to kill Devin.

11AM Hogwarts

Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and James sat in Dumbledores office in Hogwarts, lily and James had just finished telling what had happened. As they finished Dumbledore spoke, "I know not how, but it appears Devin Potter is the first person to survive the killing curse, whatever happened caused the curse to rebound upon Voldemort causing his body to be destroyed, at this point I believe voldemort's spirit attempted to attach itself to the most vulnerable thing in the room, Harry, it obviously failed, but I fear the child's magic has been corrupted."

James broke in "yes we had figured as much, we decided that we cannot keep the child and as such I am going to Gringotts today to have him disowned from the family we shall then send him somewhere that he cannot hurt Devin."

Dumbledore looked all his years at this statement and felt a certain dread befall him.

He then said "I must implore you James to reconsider, Harry has done nothing to deserve this, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, surely you could give him a chance there may be the possibility to fix this problem."

At this point Lily broke in "Dumbledore, how can you say that? The darkness and coldness I feel around him is stronger than even Voldemort's aura. We simply cannot take the chance of keeping him."

At this point little Harry woke up from his rest eyes opening slightly.

James shook his head resolve in his eyes leaving no doubt James meant every word, "The boy shall be disowned and sent away."

Resigned and not wanting to separate himself from the family of the prophesized one Dumbledore relented and with finality said "So be it."

Sirius also responded "Yes so be it."

At this point Remus was enraged "You people disgust me disowning your own child and the rest of you are somehow okay with that. My last request as your friend is that you let me take harry and raise him."

Albus responded simply "You know that's not possible Remus."

And with that Remus Lupin stormed out of the room.

Gringotts

"Sign here Mr Potter and Harry Potter shall forever more be Harry Ne Potter."

James signed and felt the magic take hold

"So it is done" said the goblin and ushered James Potter out of his office.

Little Surrey

"We would pay you 3,000 pounds a month to take him till he's 17. You must not allow him to receive magical training at Hogwarts or any other school." Lily said.

"Very well, so long as we get our money" Vernon Dudley responded.

Lily Potter the apparated and Harry was left at number 4 privet drive.


	2. Chapter 2

AN After receiving some reviews I made some small changes mainly punctuation and capitalization. The only change was that I added a line of dialogue for Lily to better explain her reasons for abandoning her child.

In this story Regulus did not betray Voldemort.

Neville was born in June instead of the end of July in this story.

Lastly since harry is remarkably intelligent his development will be a lot faster than a normal child would. This is also why his thought process will be very sophisticated

I Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2 Before the Flight

November 5 1986

Voldemort watched as the members of the inner circle entered the meeting room. His inner circle was composed of the most powerful and loyal of his followers. There were 10 of them, they were the three Lestranges, the Carrows, Yaxley, Rookwood, Malfoy, Dolohov, Regulus Black, and Snape.

As the last of them entered Voldemort addressed them "As you can see I am quite alive. I faked my death in order that we may gather followers in Britain and abroad, we shall strike when the wizarding world has been lulled into a false sense of security. Those of you skilled in the mind arts(Voldemorts eyes fell on Snape, Rodolphus, Yaxley and Rookwood) shall insure that should any of my followers fall into the ministry's hands my current status will be reported as dead. Belatrix, I know of your loathing for the Longbottoms and so I will offer you the opportunity to eliminate them. You shall break into their home and torture them until the aurors show up at which point you shall quickly kill them and proceed to fight the aurors that show up. After you've put up a good show you're to "accidentally" get hit by a stunner. They will of course send you straight to Azkaban where you will gather for me as many followers as possible. This should be relatively easy as you are to tell them that if they swear fealty to me the dementors will not bother them."

Belatrix at this point had a sadistic smile on her face and interrupted Voldemort "I accept my lord!"

Voldemort continued "You shall remain for 2 years at which point you are to break out with the rest of the new and old recruits at Azkaban killing the aurors on guard as you leave."

Voldemort then turned to the rest "Snape, you are to continue spying on Dumbledore for me, I hear Professor Slughorn is retiring after this year, if possible you are to get the position of potions master and you should work to become head of Slytherin house. At the end of each year you shall deliver a report detailing possible recruits among the graduating 7th years to Regulus who will be in charge of recruitment within Britain. Malfoy, you are to build as much political clout for us as possible" at this point Voldemort handed Lucius a roll of parchment "Contained are our political plans for the next 10 years I expect you to work your hardest to accomplish them. Rabastan and Rodulphus the two of you shall join me in France where we shall create our base of operations for the next 10 or so years, Belatrix shall join us after her escape. Alecto, you are to begin recruitment and training in Russia. Amycus, you are to be in charge of Bulgarian recruitment and training. Rookwood, you shall be in charge of recruitment in Germany, Italy, Romania, Greece, Spain and Egypt. Yaxley and Dolohov shall aid you." After this Voldemort paused and then said "Any questions?" no one made to say anything and so Voldemort said "Good then let this meeting be at an end."

With that the 10 members of the inner circle rose from their seats and left.

November 15 1986

Daily Prophet

_…YesterdayAlice and Frank Longbottom were murdered in their home by one Belatrix Lestrange, aurors were able to capture the aforementioned Lestrange after losing 5 of their number. It is indeed a sad day when we lose 7 of our bravest souls. For more information go to Page 5_

Number 4 Privet Drive

Upon his arrival at Privet Drive Harry was put in the small cupboard under the stairs with a blanket and nothing else. After a time and being a baby he soiled himself leading him to a terribly uncomfortable situation, as time passed it became worse and he wanted only to have his excrement to disappear and after a time it suddenly vanished to the astonishment of harry. He knew he was Magical, but from listening to his parents it would only show up once he was older. Not caring at the moment though, Harry was just glad that his diaper was empty. So he sat there until hours later Vernon opened the door and put a dog dish in the cupboard filled with baby food. Harry ate the food in the dark when a thought occurred to him. If I can vanish my filth perhaps I can create a light to see by so harry thought of light, concentrating on the ceiling. After a moment a small light burst forth and harry smiled for the first time since Halloween.

2 Years later

In the last 2 years harry had learned how to lock and unlock doors, levitate objects, change their color, make small repairs to his small amount of clothing, silence his feet, breathing and inanimate objects as well as perform other small tasks with his magic, most importantly though harry had learned to read. He was especially proud of this. During a day when the Dursley's had gone to Marge's house Harry unlocked his door and retrieved the book which he had been able to hear the Dursley's read to Dudley the night prior. From there harry was able to determine what the different words were and what the different letters meant based on his perfect recollection of the story. This having taken about an hour Harry proceeded to go through the rest of the story's the Dursley's read to Dudley and so at the end of the day harry stole some paper to practice his writing based on what he had learned. This had been six months ago and by now harry was able to read everything in the Dursley's house when they were gone or sleeping including their Dictionary and grammar guide which Harry had taken and doubted they would miss as the only thing they actually read were children's books for Dudley if the amount of dust on the books was anything to go by.

At this point harry was thinking to himself: What shall I attempt next? Maybe I can change one thing into another. Deciding to start small harry took a small pebble that was in his cupboard and thought change into wood after concentrating for a few minutes the pebble slowly changed into wood causing harry to grin. Someday I shall leave this place he thought. That night he did a few exercises while the Dursleys were sleeping to ensure a healthy body despite being trapped in a cupboard most of the time and went to sleep dreaming of escape.

August 5 1986

Harry had spent almost 5 years at the Dursleys and had developed his magic quite a lot. His transfiguration skills were to the point that he was able to create living things such as birds and squirrels from a pebble. This was how he discovered that he could perfectly understand snakes and that snakes would follow his commands. He had also learned how to teleport short distances, the most he had been able to do was from his cupboard to the surrey library half a mile away where he disguised himself with magic to gain entrance. In addition he had learned to summon objects to him banish them and conjure simple objects. The Dursleys had also taken to having Harry do most of the chores around the house which had originally taken a long time for Harry to accomplish until he had figured out how to use magic to help him.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon called.

Harry hurried into the house where his Uncle was waiting.

"Yes Uncle." Harry said trying to act as submissive as possible to prevent punishment.

"I am legally required to send you to school and so you shall begin this year. I expect you to behave yourself, if not I shall have to punish you. You will go by the name Harry Evans and if anyone asks you are the son of your aunt's cousin who passed away." said uncle Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," replied harry thankful that he would get to stay away from this awful place during the days.

September 12 1986

Harry was bored he had no doubt that he would learn nothing this whole year even though all the students had been tested to see where they placed. Harry had been out of the testable range of the test for Math, Writing and Reading due to his occasional nighttime excursion to the library to borrow books after hours and the teacher simply seemed to have no idea how to deal with that. What Harry didn't know was that his teacher a Mrs Kitterman had contacted the Dursleys to schedule a conference regarding their son and nephew and so harry walked to number 4 and did his chores and went to his cupboard where he started on the Physics Book he had borrowed from the library the night before.

An hour later when Harry was just about finished he heard his Uncles voice boom "Boy! Here! Now!"

Harry decided that this did not bode well as he exited his cupboard and went to where his Aunt and Uncle stood fury clear on his Uncles face. His Uncle then held up what Harry recognized as a copy of the results of his tests. Harry gulped, he knew this was bad.

"Explain" Vernon screamed.

"umm," harry began, "We took a test and I'm apparently pretty good at that stuff." He replied sheepishly

"That will not do, we were called into a conference expecting her to talk about our Dudley when the bint goes on and on about you saying: "He's years ahead of everyone in everything!" "He's a prodigy!" "He's a genius!" "He needs private lessons to unlock his potential!"" all this time Vernon's face got redder and redder "And then." Vernon seethed "The stupid bitch said "your son however is on the low end you should work with him at home. He also needs to be taught some manners as he was highly disrespectful to me and the other students."

Harry couldn't help but feel that Mrs Kitterman had hit it spot on, but forced himself to put a blank expression on his face "I can't help what other people say Uncle Vernon sir, I know that I'll never amount to anything and Dudley will be highly successful, what Mrs Kitterman says doesn't matter." said Harry.

For a moment he thought he might have succeeded until Vernon smacked him in the head and he smashed to the ground. Vernon then let out a vicious kick at Harry's stomach.

Harry heard a rib crack.

"To your cupboard Boy!" yelled Vernon.

Harry crawled to the cupboard cradling his ribs thinking only a year or two more then I can run away.

That night with great difficulty Harry was able to use his magic to heal his cracked rib and the bruising on his face, he knew that if he didn't talk to Mrs Kitterman tomorrow this would only be the first of many beatings at the hand of his uncle.

Remus Lupin had been to 100's of orphanages attempting to track down Harry, every one he had been to held nothing. He had already scoured the adoption records which he had illegally acquired and found nothing and so began the monotonous task of tracking down every adoption near the time Harry had been disowned and he had found nothing. Every orphanage he went to was void of the smell he longed to again detect, that of the abandoned child of what used to be 2 of his best friends. Harry would be 5 now so if he was going to muggle school he would find him there and so Remus Lupin went on with a renewed determination to find Harry and raise him as his own, for now though Remus had another glass of fire whiskey and fell asleep satisfied that at this rate he would have searched all 15,000 or so primary schools within two years1.

September 13 1986

Harry woke feeling no ill effect from the previous day's beating and readied himself for the day. Once at school he went to talk with Mrs Kitterman before class

As he entered Mrs Kitterman greeted him "Hello Harry what brings you in early."

Harry took a moment to clear his mind in preparation for what he intended to accomplish bringing forth his magic to help to convince Mrs Kitterman.

"I come in regards to the test I took a couple days ago, as I understand my guardians were in yesterday to discuss it with you. The thing is that when my parents died my guardians only took me in as I had nowhere else to go. They are still somewhat resentful and hearing you tell them I was better than their son was upsetting to them. They were so upset that they have stated that I will be grounded indefinitely if I am placed in a higher program than Dudley. However both me and you know that that would either put me or Dudley in a unsatisfactory position. My proposition (here Harry poured more magic into his words) is that you place me in a remedial group while keeping Dudley with the rest as he undoubtedly needs to learn how to properly interact with others. Instead of working on remedial material however I shall work on a curriculum that better suits me via independent study using the computer and books from the library."

Mrs Kitterman smiled and Harry was sure he had been successful, "That sounds like an excellent plan Harry I shall inform the Dursleys of the new arrangements after class is over today. I only request that you inform me of what you intend to study so I can acquire any additional materials you may require."

Harry took a moment before compiling a list:

Languages: Spanish, Latin, French, Arabic, Chinese(All of the various dialets), Japanese, Russian, German, Ancient Egyptian, Bengali, Hindi, Portugese, Punjabi, Greek including ancient Greek, Italian, Turkish, Korean, Dutch, and Swedish Up to Fluency

Math from Precalculus-Multivariable Calculus

Engineering basics of: Computer, Mechanical, Electrical, Chemical, Biological, and Civil

Physics from basics college Calculus to intro to Quantum Mechanics

Chemistry: Up to Organic Chemistry

Biology: Up to intro to college Biology

Computer Science: C/C++, Perl ,ML, Pascal

Economics: Macro/Micro Investment

History: To be learned during the course of Language studies

Medical: Advanced studies in Anatomy of the human body

With that Harry began his studies for that year using the time at the Dursley's to further his magical abilities.

August 31 1987

Harry was now ready to leave; in the past year he had developed the ability to change his appearance at will from a 6 year old child to a person of any age, description and gender. During recess the last year he had found a way to cause all those he wanted, to not notice him. He had also read about and began practicing martial arts and magical combat, mainly consisting of using his magic to destroy trees and rocks in the nearby forest by disintegration, blasting, cutting, and gouging.

Tomorrow would be the day he would leave, he would do so after leaving a note saying goodbye to the first person to ever care for him, Mrs Kitterman. Harry packed up all that he would be bringing with him into his backpack before he went to sleep for the night. This included three notebooks which detailed his experimentation with magic, food stolen from the Dursleys, a swiss army knife, Documentation of him as a 35 year old British businessman with blonde hair and blue eyes forged painstakingly to the last detail over the course of a month with magic and put into the British computer records by harry, 3,000 British pounds stolen over the last 3 years from the Dursleys, and the birthday present he had received from Mrs Kitterman a book on all the known species of snakes in the world.

September 1 1987

After school Harry made himself invisible and snuck into Mrs Kitterman's room and on her desk placed a letter, then he walked out of her room, out of the school, to the train station where he changed into his businessman persona. From there Harry proceeded to the London international airport where he bought a ticket for a 7 PM flight to Paris and he boarded the plane and was gone from Britain.

1 I found a more modern number for primary schools and made something up for what it was in 1986.

AN Harry was only able to use mind magic to influence Mrs Kitterman because she honestly wants to help him and only a small nudge was needed for her to go with Harry's plan.

Also Harry is a Metamorphmagus.

Sorry if this chapter is a bit dry, Its main purpose is to detail Harry's development up to his leaving to France, he won't be returning to Britain until he receives his Hogwarts letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Prince and the Wolf

September 2 1987

After arriving in France Harry proceeded to open an account at Barclays French division where he deposited the remaining 2,000 British pounds he had with him under the name John Gideon(the 35 year old British Businessman). He then left the bank returning as Vernon Dursley.

Harry approached the teller again and stated "Hello my name is Vernon Dursley and I would like to access my account."

The teller looked at Harry and replied "Certainly Mr. Dursley I just need your account number."

Harry looked at her and stated "My account number is 37892567."

The teller replied "Just a moment sir."

A moment later the teller stated "There we are. Are you making a deposit or withdrawal today?"

Harry replied "A withdrawal, but first could you give me my balance."

The teller replied "Certainly sir the balance is 15,678 pounds."

Harry replied "Very well I would like to withdraw 14,500 pounds."

The teller then counted out 14,500 pounds and handed the money to Harry.

Harry then proceeded to exit the bank changing back into John Gideon .

September 3 1987

After a night Spent at the Hotel Regina Harry went back to the airport where he took a flight from France to Switzerland. There Harry checked in at the Park Hyatt for his 12 night stay.

Having 10 days before the next item of business would be completed Harry set to work creating multiple sets of false identification for a later stage of his plans.

September 11 1987

Today was the day Harry would begin to change his life for the better. It had all began while researching Saudi Arabia and realizing that the Saud family had an enormous wealth. With this knowledge he proceeded to look for an in to the Saud family to utilize for his own personal profit. The breakthrough had occurred when he broke into the E-mail and personal computer of Prince Abdul a minor prince who was worth over 100 million pounds. In his E-mails Harry had discovered that the Prince was going to perform a purchase of a large home in the Swiss Alps. The best part was that the Prince intended to conduct the deal that totaled 5 million Swiss francs in cash and so had made arrangements with his bank to have the cash ready for him to pick up on the 11th of September. Harry had also discovered that the Prince would be occupying the presidential suite at the Park Hyatt where he would meet the broker for the home a Mr. Defoe who was also staying at the Park Hyatt.

This being the day the deal was to happen Harry made his way to the room he had tracked Defoe to disguising himself as a teenage Swiss girl before he entered the hotel. As he approached the room Harry called his magic to him in preparation and knocked.

A 50 year old Swiss man answered the door "What do you want!" He barked at Harry

Harry simply responded by sending the man into the room with a burst of magic and stepping in.

Harry then closed the door and walked up to Mr. Defoe before hitting him on the head with a piece of metal Harry had fashioned for this purpose. Mr. Defoe was knocked unconscious.

Harry proceeded to strip Mr. Defoe of his clothes and use his magic to put him in a deep sleep. Changing into a copy of Mr. Defoe Harry dressed before summoning the deed for the property. After looking at himself in the mirror harry proceded to the presidential suite for his meeting with the Prince.

Upon reaching the Prince's room Harry knocked, a moment later a stern Arab man opened the door flanked by two others all of whom were obviously packing more than pistols. Looking around the room Harry prepared a backup plan for if things went bad. After being checked for weapons the guards led him into a sitting room where the Prince sat, Harry took the seat opposite noting that 2 of the guards stood to the sides of the Prince while the third stood at the exit.

"Hello Prince Abdul, shall we get to business," Harry spoke.

"Yes we shall, you have the deed for me?" Prince Abdul replied.

"Indeed, I would like to see the money first however as you have me at a disadvantage." Harry replied indicating the armed guards.

Harry noted that the Prince smiled slightly at this and decided that the Prince intended to doublecross him.

The Prince motioned to the guard to his left and the guard left to return with a briefcase setting it on the table between the Prince and Harry before opening it to face Harry.

Harry quickly looked through the money noting that it was all there and not traceable.

Knowing that if he wanted the element of surprise he would need to act immediately Harry closed the briefcase and teleported into the room that the Guard had received the briefcase from immediately sending a slasher at the guard on the far side of the couch the Prince was sitting on. Following this Harry teleported just behind where the just hit guard was falling to the ground cutting down the guard rushing from the entrance into the sitting room. Following this Harry cut down the guard who had just drawn his weapon. After this Harry sent a cutter at the Princes neck beheading the man who had thought to backstab him.

Now for the cleanup harry thought.

Harry then walked back to Mr. Defoe's suite where he again switched his form to the Swiss girl transformed a sword, gloves and a sheath to conceal the sword under her raincoat and killed the man with the sword. He then proceeded to make it look like the girl had stolen the money upon his return to the room and accessed his open laptop to wipe out all details of this deal ever occurring, Harry then returned to the presidential suite where he coated the sword in the blood of all four men. He then went to the laptop of the Prince entered the man's Password and wiped out all information regarding the deal. Harry then left the sword and sheath in the suite, picked up the deed and exited the hotel.

Upon exiting the hotel Harry left the city found a secluded spot and teleported to his suite. Harry then proceeded to undress and vanished the clothes that had been worn by the Swiss girl disguise. After completing this task Harry took the Swiss Francs from the briefcase and placed them in another briefcase vanishing the original briefcase. Harry then teleported as John Gideon to a secluded location he had previously found near the Credit Suisse bank where he had a three o'clock meeting with a bank associate for a 5 million Swiss Franc deposit into his newly created account. This meant he had an hour and a half and so he had a quick meal before entering Credit Suisse. Once inside he walked to a bank teller and said "I have a meeting with Mr. Pfenninger. The teller looked down for a moment before stating "Ah yes Mr Gideon right this way please."

After following the teller he found himself in a small office facing a slightly plump middle aged man with a serious expression on his face.

Mr. Pfenninger noting his entrance greeted him "Mr. Gideon I presume, let us get down to business it appears you have the money there if there is nothing else I shall commence with counting it."

Harry nodded "Very well, do it quickly."

After an hour and a half the man was finished and stated "It's all there exactly Five million Francs if there's nothing else this concludes our business for the day."

Mr. Pfenninger then extended his hand and harry took it.

Harry concluded the meeting saying "No nothing more, have a fine day." After which he walked out of the office.

September 30 1987 Surrey

Petunia Dursley was positive Harry would not be coming back this was both good and bad as she saw it. She didn't care if he died; in fact she would like him to after he stole the money from their savings account. O she was sure it was the nasty boy that had stolen from them. On the other hand it meant that the payment which normally would arrive in her bank account would not be arriving in 2 days' time.

December 19 1987, Surrey

Remus Lupin had been searching for a long time; he had been to at least ten thousand different primary schools.

As Remus entered the school he detected a familiar smell, he traced it to a classroom with the name Mrs. Kitterman on it. Remus knocked and a moment later a pretty girl who looked to be in her late twenties with brown eyes and matching hair and a kindhearted face stood.

As she opened the door she greeted Remus "Hello there I'm Mrs Kitterman, who might you be?"

Remus smiled at the delightful woman and replied "My name is Remus Lupin, a pleasure to meet you."

Mrs Kitterman then said "And what brings you to my classroom during lunch today Mr. Lupin?"

Remus replied "I'm here looking for a child by the name of Harry, he has beautiful green eyes beyond that I know not as I last saw him when he was not even a year old."

Mrs Kitterman replied a look of sadness on her face "There was a boy who fits your description; I had him in my class last year. At the beginning of the year he left me a note and he hasn't been seen since."

Remus was crestfallen he had been so close, but had been too late. He sighed and asked "Do you know who his guardians were? Could I see the letter he left?"

Mrs Kitterman replied as she went to her desk "His guardians were Vernon and Petunia Dursley…Here is the letter he left. I am curious Mr Lupin why you are so interested in Harry. I was quite fond of the boy."

Remus went up to the desk saying as he went, "I WAS one of his father's best friends before the despicable man and his wife disowned Harry and sent him away. Ever since I have attempted to locate him and this is the first success I've had."

Remus then reached the desk and read the letter:

Dear Mrs. Kitterman,

Today I am leaving and I don't think I could bring myself to say goodbye in person. I am leaving not because of you, but rather because I can no longer stay with my Guardians as to stay with them even these last six years has been a terrible thing. Understand that I shall always appreciate the kindness you have shown me this last year, it is more than any has ever shown me before. I shall not tell you where I am going as that would only tempt you to attempt to locate me. Know however you will never find me as I speak over 10 languages fluently and shall not be tracked by any physical description.

With Love, Harry

Remus finished reading sighed and said "It would appear I shall not find him, perhaps you would join me after school is out today for a drink and so that I can hear more about Harry."

Mrs Kitterman replied "That sounds great, but only if you tell me more about Harry, I suspect there is something more about him than meets the eye."

Remus relied "That is only fair I'll meet you at say 5 at the café down the street."

Mrs Kitterman then replied "I will be there."

And so after school was out Mrs Kitterman told Remus of Harry and Remus told Mrs Kitterman of magic and the events surrounding Harry's disownment swearing her to secrecy after providing a small demonstration Last Remus told her that when Harry turns 11 he should be able to locate Harry.

AN I figured that Remus isn't very concerned with the statue of secrecy at this point especially for one who was kind to Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Educational Dueling and other activities

June 23 1989

Over the years since the Prince deal Harry had taken up residence on the property in the Swiss Alps he had acquired from Prince Abdul. He had torn down the existing structures and after using magic to shape the landscape as he wanted and had constructed a 20,000 square meter complex with 1 floor above ground and three below ground. The ground floor was built with large panes of glass on all sides to show off the beautiful views and high glass ceilings. The inner walls concealed mini guns and other weapons in case of emergency. This was the area where Harry would meet any guests and included a formal dining area, a conference room, various sitting rooms, the entrance room, a ball room, 10 guest suites and a large kitchen.

Harry had paid for all of this by performing acts of corporate espionage on his competitors and short selling their stocks through his secondary identities, this generally entailed either sneaking in to steal information either from computers or from people using his new mind abilities, sabotaging programs, or impersonating executives which was now possible as Harry had developed the ability to slightly alter memories to insure there were no questions later. At the same time Harry had started a company called HTech which specialized in personal computers and software where his company quickly became a force thanks to the woes of his competitors.

At the same time Harry's magic had become significantly more powerful on his 7th Birthday and Harry had increased the number of things he could do. In addition to the things mentioned previously Harry could now transfigure almost any nonliving thing into any other nonliving thing with high levels of detail, although he had not quite reached the point where he could transfigure complex machines. He could also create an ever increasing number of animals, and could conjure a few such as snakes and wolves as well as conjure things such as fire and water.

In addition to his training with magic Harry had continued with his physical training including training with swords and other weapons. He had also taken to practicing firing guns which allowed him to enhance his aim without expending his magic doing so.

In addition to his ventures with his company Harry had been stealing various technologies from the government for use in the enhancement of his house. On this particular day Harry intended to gain access to the United States spy satellites, having previously gained access to the Soviet's satellite system. He had stolen the access details from various people's minds and today would be going in after hours to alter the satellites so that he could access them. It took Harry a couple hours to complete this task after which he began walking out of the building.

As Harry was walking out of the building Mitch Summers was entering. Mitch was a wizard, he was a special wizard at that as he had the ability to see auras. This is why he had been tasked by the circle of magi to get a job guarding the CIA headquarters. Normally the circle wouldn't have asked Mitch to join their ranks, but his ability to see auras had convinced them to recruit him. There were other wizards whose job it was to prevent wizards from messing in the mugles' affairs, but they generally used a wand detecting device which was normally enough.

Harry noticed the wizard as that: a wizard. He had noticed them before seemingly guarding the mugles' secret places from other wizards, but their devices never registered Harry. This wizard however was more powerful than the others had been so Harry proceeded cautiously and instead of exiting immediately as he had intended he went to the side to gauge the wizard's actions.

Mitch entered the CIA building and noticed immediately that there was magic about. He proceeded to look around and spotted him, he was about 6 foot with hard features blue gray eyes and black hair with a few gray hairs mixed in, sitting on a bench apparently searching for something in his briefcase. Mitch stopped and starred as he fully took in the aura of the man, it was enormous greater than anybody he had ever seen, this was not a mage, but an arch mage. Knowing what this meant Mitch decided that the man must not have a wand on him since he had passed security and so he wouldn't be as dangerous and so he approached.

Harry knew when the man stopped and stared that he had been made. He thought for a second that teleporting would be the appropriate action, but stopped himself after considering that engaging another magical person in combat would be a great learning experience and would hopefully give him some ideas for the future.

So Harry attacked. First he dropped his briefcase before he sent piercing magic at the three on duty guards in the atrium at the same time shutting and locking the doors leading into the atrium.

Mitch was taken aback at the suddenness of the attack a sense of foreboding filling him, but this was his job and he would do it and so he steadied himself and sent 2 stunners at the man.

Harry saw 2 flashes of red light head towards him; he stepped out of the way and summoned the guard who was still bleeding out into the path of the second noticing that it had the effect of knocking the man out, he then finished off the guard before returning fire with two slashers while also transfiguring his dropped briefcase into a jaguar.

Mitch threw up a strong shield as he saw the two nasty spells headed his way. The shield nearly broke under the force. Keeping his shield up he turned his attention to the jaguar that was leaping towards him. To deal with the Jaguar he concentrated and vanished it, this however took quite a bit of energy.

Harry seeing his two spells absorbed by the shield was quite curious and wondered if he could accomplish that, he also wondered what its limitations were so he sent a marble bench hurtling at the man, he simply blasted the bench to pieces so Harry summoned the firearm of the nearest guard and let loose a burst of auto fire at the man. The bullets slammed into the shield and Harry could see the shield weakening.

Mitch was concerned as his shield nearly buckled under a burst of extremely accurate auto fire. As such he sent 2 stunners before launching a burst of fire at the man.

Harry was glad when he saw two more beams of red light shoot towards him and so he sidestepped and called his magic to create a shield around himself. Harry was delighted when the two red lights pinged against his shield.

The man's next move confirmed something that Harry hadn't been sure about, Harry had discovered that fire didn't burn him while he had been practicing summoning it; he had thoroughly tested this and had determined that indeed he didn't burn. Now it would appear that other wizards did burn as otherwise the man wouldn't have sent fire at Harry. Nonetheless thinking that a burst of fire could be used to hide another spell Harry conjured a mass of water to stop the fire well short of him.

Satisfied with what he had learned Harry decided to attempt to end this quickly and so sent the rest of the magazine into the man's shield before sending out a burst of magic with the intent to stun followed by a series of spells including one blasting spell 2 slashing spells and a banisher. The burst of magic sent to stun appeared as the same red light that the man had previously used and struck the man's shield, the blasting spell collapsed the man's shield and hit him knocking him back a bit. Mitch was able to dive out of the way of the first cutting spell, as he dived Mitch was able to put up a weak shield which immediately buckled from the next cutting curse also causing a deep gash in his back. Finally the banishing spell hit him and he went flying across the atrium. As he approached the wall he cast a cushioning charm on the wall which slowed him down slightly. He still hit with enough force that several bones snapped from the contact and he fell to the floor in a heap.

Seeing that the man had somehow prevented death from hitting the wall Harry quickly transfigured the shattered bench into spikes and sent them at the man.

Mitch saw the spikes headed towards him and with his last bit of magic apparated, but not before 2 spikes lanced into his leg and one hit his shoulder.

Harry was upset that the man had managed to teleport away at the last moment, but calmed himself after deciding that no immediate threat was posed to him as this was not the form of any of his actual identities and so the wizards would have no leads for finding him even if they found his reason for being there.

With regained calmness Harry went to the welcome desk where he accessed and destroyed the security camera footage.

June 25 1989

Mitch woke up in a hospital slightly dazed, soon the memories of two nights earlier came to him and he groaned, he called a nurse to him and told the nurse to retrieve his commanding magi as he had uncovered important information during the fight of 2 nights previous. His commanding officer Oliver Enkle arrived an hour later and after reviewing Mitch's memory in a circle pensieve told Mitch that he had done a good job and that this would be brought to the high council immediately.

June 27 1989

Today was the day of the emergency session of the Circle of Magi high council. They all sat at a round table in a conference room. In total there were 15 members of the high council consisting of 13 men and 2 women. The members were: Albus Dumbledore (Britain), Samantha Cambell (Britain), Nicholas Flamel (France), Perenelle Flamel (France), Darius Mubarek (Egypt), Anastasia Luchenko (Russia), Pasha Akulova (Russia), Adolf Gunther (Germany), Martin Hahn (Germany), Edgar Carpenter (United States), Alvin Donovan (United States), Aeten Papadopoulos (Greece), Hiroshi Yimoto (Japan), Zi Gao (China), and Wenyi Ji (China). Every member would undoubtedly rank in the top 50 most powerful wizards on the planet.

Edgar Garcia addressed the assembled council "Hello, we are gathered here today for one reason. That reason is that one of our aura readers stumbled onto an arch mage."

The reactions around the table were a similar look of wariness except for Dumbledore who just seemed curious.

Edgar continued "In order that we may discuss this situation in a more enlightened manner we shall explore the memory of Mitch Summers from the day June the twenty third."

All fifteen entered the memory.

Upon exiting the memory Edgar said "Any thoughts?"

Dumbledore said "Edgar while I may have thoughts I would like to go through the memory again, but this time at a slower speed as I believe I have discovered some things."

Edgar nodded since Dumbledore likely had the best analytical mind at the table and Dumbledore again entered the memory again.

An hour later Dumbledore exited the memory

Edgar immediately asked "What did you find?"

Dumbledore then began speaking "What is immediately apparent is that the subject knew Mitch to be magical. I say this because the subject upon Mitch moving towards him immediately killed the guards before he addressed Mitch. The second thing which follows the first is that the subject has no wand, this is obvious for two reasons, the first being that he did not alert any security and the second being that he used wandless magic throughout." Some members of the council looked surprised at this obviously having not paid enough attention to the memory. Dumbldore went on "The third thing, the most important and the reason I went through the memory again is that the subject has never received a formal magical education and further I believe the subject is a child metamorphmagus." Here Dumbledore stopped he had told them his thoughts, but not all of them. He did in fact think it was a child, but Dumbledore also suspected which child it might be and if he was right there could be problems and while Dumbledore was a member of the circle he did not trust them since it always seemed as if there was something which was being hidden from him.

The others in the room were wildly stating that Dumbledore was wrong. After a moment Dumbledore cleared his throat and loudly said "If I may explain. When the subject first sends two cutting curses at Mitch he shields against them, however the subject seems surprised and I guarantee he wasn't surprised by the strength as the shield was not anything spectacular. You will also notice that the first time Mitch sends a pair of stunners at the subject; the subject sidesteps then sends a body into the path of one of them afterwards he observes the body seemingly attempting to discern its effect since he was well out of its path when he summoned the body. Next you will note that when next Mitch sends stunners at the subject, the subject again sidesteps, but also calls a shield to stop the stunners. Also in the subjects spell chain he starts off with a stunner which is completely out of step with the rest of his spell casting which is ruthless and deadly. This and the shield instance also show that the subject is extraordinarily adept at controlling his magic to do new things. Also consider that his spells while powerful do not have the power one would expect of a fully developed arch mage even if they are wandless."

After Dumbledore's explanation all of the council again went into the memory to see for themselves what Dumbledore had explained. After this they were all convinced that in all likelihood they were dealing with a child metamorphmagus arch mage.

The meeting soon broke up and Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts. The rest of the council however remained.

Reassembled four hours later Wenyi Ji addressed the others "This is the child that was prophesized, he poses an extreme threat to our goals as such the locating and destruction of the arch mage is now the foremost duty of our order, you all know what to do so go."

With that Wenyi Ji passed out folders containing the orders for the various members.

December 1 1989

Over the past months Harry had developed his shielding abilities to the point where he could create an opaque shield around himself which would stop bullets, spells and other projectiles that may take him unawares and could hold the shield with almost no effort when not under attack. He had also experimented on the best material to use for attacking wizard shields and after vigorous testing he had found silver mixed with steel to be most effective as it required a third the number of bullets to pierce a shielded object. Using this information Harry had installed more weapons that were loaded with bullets made of the steel and silver combination.

Today was the day where he would see just how effective he had been at keeping his aura hidden, this had taken him countless hours of meditation, but he believed that he had accomplished his task. The only way to be sure was to test it and Harry had just the way as he had used his CIA access to find that Mitch Summers was on duty tonight.

Harry arrived at the CIA building and showed his fake credentials. He then entered and made his way to the on duty guard he recognized as Mitch Summers. The man made no reaction as Harry approached him. As Harry passed the man he touched his shoulder sending his magic to kill the man by stopping his heart. This would make it look like a heart attack to the non-magical, but to the magical it would tell them that he had gotten around their method of tracking. To insure the message was got Harry snatched the man's wand and beckoned the other guards over where he confused their minds so they would just let him leave and with that Harry left the CIA building.

AN It could be said that Harry is getting into the dark gray area, but note that those he would've perceived as innocent mainly the guards posed an immediate threat to Harry(Who also didn't want to leave witnesses to his magic. At this point Harry considers all wizards as potential threats to him this will change as we go on. Rest assured that now that Harry has been "taught" to stun and cant be killed by a couple stray bullets his actions towards innocents will be kinder, his actions towards his enenies will remain the same.

Harry's immunity to fire is due to his previously alluded to elemental abilities

Harry's house will be described in more detail in later chapters

Aura reading is a common ability in powerful magi, but isn't seen often in weaker wizards

Next chapter will include Voldemort and Dumbledore POV, Harry's Hogwarts letter and a meeting with Professor Mcgonagall at Harry's house


	5. Chapter 5

AN I thought about it and am changing the school representative to Flitwick

I changed the date Harry received his letter since the letter states to reply by July 31 and I think a month is a more reasonable period of time to allow response.

Chapter 5 Letter and a visit

December 17 1989

Professor Dumbledore had all but confirmed his suspicions regarding Harry. He had gone to visit the Dursley's house to talk to them and had used legilimency to determine that Harry had been an extremely bright child. From visiting his cupboard Dumbledore was able to determine that Harry was indeed quite magical based on the residual magic. When Dumbledore had went to visit Harry's teacher he was disappointed to find that she had left not long after Harry's disappearance. Despite Dumbledore's best efforts he had not turned up a new address for Mrs. Kitterman. It seemed that Dumbledore would have to wait until his Hogwarts letter was sent to find out more about the mysterious child.

May 18 1992

Voldemort sat down, today would be the first meeting of his inner circle in over 10 years, things had gone well and over 600 new people had joined his ranks including 27 mages, his financial and political standings had also increased significantly. Severus had succeeded brilliantly as had Bellatrix. Now it was time to accelerate things a bit.

The inner circle members entered silently and sat down waiting for Voldemort to speak.

Voldemort greeted them "Hello, I am here to discuss a slight shift in our actions in addition to ongoing recruitment and training we are going to begin conducting raids and assassinations. Belatrix shall be in charge of conducting and organizing raids the first of which shall occur on June 26th in Diagon Alley at noon, the intent of this raid is to inform people that we are back also involved in this raid and subsequent ones and shifting their responsibilities to a new person are Yaxley and Dolohov. Also aiding you shall be Angeline Laurent a powerful new addition from 8 years ago. Replacing Yaxley and Dolohov shall be Callista Dubois and Joseph Luchenko."

After the others had left Severus approached Voldemort, "My lord Dumbledore tells me that the circle of magi encountered a child arch mage. He was found by an aura detector who was subsequently found murdered with no sign of a struggle. Dumbledore says the order is looking for him, but he also suspects they have additional less pleasant intents towards him."

This was an interesting development and Voldemort smiled as he thought about this maybe dooming the circle as he had no doubt that Harry would not be found by them again unless he wanted to be found.

"You are to report to me the day after the beginning of term and subsequently each month to report on Harry, you may go."

With that Severus left.

June 23 1992

In the last year and a half Harry had studied Human anatomy with an emphasis in neuroanatomy to the level of an MD(General Surgery) or PHD bringing the number of subjects that Harry had achieved the highest level to 9 the others being Genetics, Mathematics (Cryptology), Theoretical Physics, Neuroscience, Computer Engineering, Electrical Engineering and Computer Science. In addition he had increased the number of animals and other objects he was able to conjure and developed the ability to put shields (only 2 way shielding) around objects of strength equal to about a quarter the magic he expended that would last until needed and had put these up around and within his home as a further defensive measure. Harry had also used this time to enhance his martial arts and his ability to view and alter info in people's brains.

Today was an odd day. As he went outside an owl with a letter attached to its leg dive-bombed from where it had been circling his house. Harry sent a low power stunning spell at the owl and levitated the owl to him. Harry then proceeded to untie the letter wondering idly how anyone could consider owl an adequate method of correspondence. He quickly decided it must be wizards since all the ones he had noticed on his ventures were dressed in the fashion of many years past and frankly stood out like a sore thumb. Harry figured even if he couldn't sense their magical presence they would be easy to pick out.

The envelope was addressed

Harry, Ph.D., MD

Gideon Manor

The largest suite

Switzerland

The rest of the envelope contained a wax seal and an insignia which had a ribbon reading Hogwarts above a crest with 4 animals a snake a lion a bird of some sort and what was likely a badger or wolverine. under this was a motto reading Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus or in English never tickle a sleeping dragon. Harry transfigured the string into a knife and broke the seal.

Inside the letter there were 2 pieces of parchment the first read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Dr. Harry, Ph.D., MD

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31 and tuition payment of 2,000 galleons by the first day of term.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

After reading this Harry turned to the second piece of paper which read

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

After considering for a second Harry teleported to his office and drafted a letter on his finest paper

It read

Dear Professor Mcgonagall,

I accept admission to your fine institution of learning. However as I have grown up separate from your world I do not have the requisite knowledge required to obtain the items listed in my letter or to locate your school in order to attend. I would also like to know what the conversion rate for a galleon is, where I would convert my money to galleons and how I should give Hogwarts the tuition payment. It would be most appreciated if you could address my concerns and I would find a meeting with either yourself or some other representative of your school at either at my residence or some other location acceptable to fix this unfortunate problem.

Sincerely,

Harry, MD, Ph.D., CEO of Htech

On the envelope Harry put his companies symbol a large H with the letters TE in the upper half and CH in the lower half of the H all in black ink below this Harry placed his motto Victoria Ullo Modo (Victory by any means) and addressed the letter to Hogwarts putting the return address as Gideon Manor since they seemed to know where it was.

Having done this Harry teleported back outside and attached the letter to the owl's leg and cancelled the stunning spell.

The owl then flew off leaving Harry who for the rest of the day started and finished a plan for his company during his leave.

Hogwarts

Professor Mcgonagall had been sitting in her office when she heard an owl at the door. It was undoubtedly from a new student and so she let the owl in and retrieved the letter. It was one of the oddest letters she had ever gotten from a student. The content of the letter was normal enough, but the crest above the seal was one she had never seen and she had never heard the motto before. The motto was something she would expect from an old pureblooded family, not a student not raised in the muggle world. Which was another mystery it seemed that the student had been disowned something she had never encountered before and she was curious as to which family had disowned him and why. Then there were the string of letters after his name which she decided were muggle titles of some sort so she walked to Professor Babbling's office and knocked.

"Come in." Came the voice of Professor Burbage

Minerva entered and was greeted by Professor Burbage "Aw hello Minerva a pleasure as always, what brings you to me today?"

Minerva responded "Hello Charity, I come to ask for some help as I was confused by some things on this letter from a muggle raised student. Specifically what do the letters after his name mean?"

"I'd be glad to help Minerva."

Mcgonagall then handed the letter to Charity

After a minute and a wave of her wand Charity said "I've finished reading and it is indeed an interesting letter the contents are true as I've confirmed, MD stands for medical doctor which is an honorific to indicate that that persons knowledge in a field of medicine is at a level deserving of the highest distinction, Ph.D. is the same except used for non-medical fields, and CEO indicates that they are the highest executive in a company in this case HTech. HTech is the dominant company in personal computing and software development and is privately owned by John Gideon who is also the CEO and is at least 40 this of course means that Harry is a metamorphmagus."

Professor Mcgonagall groaned and said "Of course, the disowned child is a fabulously wealthy genius and has highly developed metamorphmagus talents, I'm not dealing with this I hope Filius has fun."

Professor Burbage then said "Tell him that Gringots doesn't do electronic banking so he can gather some cash."

After saying goodbye Mcgonagall left her office to inform Filius of his task.

June 25 1992

Professor Dumbledore had been told by Minerva about Harry which led him to his current position of paying a muggle to research John Gideon since Dumbledore didn't know the first thing about computers. The muggle man working at the library had looked at him odd, but after he was given the 1,000 pounds was on it.

Dumbledore returned that evening and asked the man what he had discovered.

The muggle man said "John Gideon received a MBA from oxford in 1972; he worked on various projects and made a good deal of money investing before he began HTech in 1987. HTech quickly became a force in the computer industry and is now expanding into other fields. He has been hailed by many as an incredible businessman and genius. He also holds Ph.D.'s in Genetics, Mathematics (Cryptology), Theoretical Physics, Neuroscience, Computer Engineering, Anatomy Electrical Engineering and Computer Science and an MD in general surgery he lives in Switzerland and would be the wealthiest man by far simply due to him owning his company entirely and its value being massive though since it's a private company its financials are unknown except that they control 50% of the market share for computers and 65% for software, due to this other software and computer companies are going bankrupt at which point he swoops in and picks them clean of their best employees hiring them at lower rates then at their previous employer of not is that he is now the exclusive computer and software provider for NATO , and the US government."

Dumbledore was shocked this boy had amassed a fortune likely as great as any of the oldest magical families in a period of a little over 2 years. He had no doubt Harry would attempt to do the same in the magical world at 17 when he was legally able to as Harry's Headmaster he was bound to not directly interfere in students' lives and so he could not stop him from his goal if he wanted to, though he was sure the circle of magi would attempt to and he might join them after Harry finished school or was expelled, though he doubted someone as smart as Harry would get expelled.

June 241992

The next day a different owl arrived with a letter

The envelope was addressed the same as the other. Inside the letter read

Dear Harry, Ph.D., MD, CEO

A Hogwarts representative shall meet you at your house on the 26th of June at 8:30 AM to answer any questions and take you to diagon alley where you will be able to deal with all of your concerns.

The conversion rate for galleons is 61.89 pounds per galleon. Your school supplies will cost fewer than 20 galleons, but if you wish to purchase other items or set up an account at Gringots you will need more much more. I am also to tell you that Gringots does not conduct electronic banking.

Sincerely,

Professor Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Deciding that having an account in the wizarding world would be convenient Harry went down to the vault in the basement level and gathered 40 million Swiss Francs worth 50 million British pounds noting that he would have to replenish his on hand cash after this.

June 26 1992

Filius Flitwick had been mildly upset that he had been sent to the child in Switzerland, but had gotten over it after Minerva had told him more about the child he was to visit. So now he stood at the entrance gate to the Gideon estate, there appeared to be some non-magical devices attached to it that he couldn't quite make out so he did what seemed the most logical thing he pushed the one button he saw.

Nothing seemed to happen until a moment later a voice emitted from one of the devices on the gate. "State your business."

Quickly determining that he was to answer Filius said "I am here on behalf of Hogwarts."

At that the gate started to open and the voice which he figured to be Harry/John said "I will meet you at the door."

And so Filius walked to the door which opened as he approached stepping out dressed in a tailored suit that perfectly fit his lean athletic body was a boy with somewhat messy black hair and piercing emerald eyes set on his otherwise fair looking face. The child then extended his hand which Filius took and said "Hello Doctor Harry, I'm Professor Flitwick I teach charms at Hogwarts."

Harry responded "I'm Harry; I am curious Professor what topics your subject encompass."

"Charms is the most versatile area of magic it encompasses everything from cleaning, combat and various everyday things, to warding, enchantment, and curse breaking, though the last three are fairly advanced."

Harry responded motioning with his had "Let us move to a sitting room where we will be more comfortable."

A minute later they found themselves in a room with an excellent view of the mountains

"Professor, I am curious as to which classes I shall be taking other than yours."

"You will take Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astronomy, Flying, and Transfiguration. In third year you can choose up to 3 electives from Care for Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies and Divination."

"What's a muggle Professor?"

"It's another term for non-magical people."

"Another question I notice on here it says to get a wand and so I ask, what is the purpose of a wand if we can already use magic without one?"

"What you have done is likely what is called accidental magic, a wand allows you to focus and intensify your magic in order to cast spells, and your metamorphmagus ability is separate from this."

"The magic I cast is not accidental Professor; I shall demonstrate what I mean."

With that harry levitated a coaster before transfiguring it into a vase and back again and setting it back on the table. After this he conjured a glass pitcher and two glasses and filled the pitcher with water.

With this Professor Flitwick clapped and said "Bravo! It appears you have great wandless abilities and power; it shall be such a great time teaching you. Very few can perform wandless magic and I'm sure in no time you'll be better than them all at it. I'll take the fact that you didn't ask about travel to mean you can teleport or as we call it apparate?"

Harry responded "Yes indeed Professor."

Filius considered for a moment "This poses a problem, I have no doubt you are quite skilled in the practice, but it is considered illegal unless you have a license which requires you to be 17. As far as I know wandless magic is unregulated, probably because they wouldn't think of a child being able to use it so that's fine. So I'll have to ask you to at least while in my presence not to apparate, but I can take you with me when we leave."

Harry considered and then said "Perhaps we should be going soon, I am quite eager to begin reading up on magic, I'm sure I'll have the course books read by the end of the day."

"A fast reader I see."

"Indeed, I also have an eidetic memory so I only have to read something once"

"I'd bring some extra money then as I'm sure you'll want more reading material."

Harry then summoned a large duffel bag "I have plenty Professor."

Filius chuckled and said "I almost forgot your fabulously wealthy, most muggle raised children need scholarships to pay the tuition."

Filius then extended his hand and said "shall we?"

Harry took Filius' hand and with a pop they were gone

AN Next chapter encompasses diagon alley and events until the train.

The Swiss franc is stronger due to HTech which is run mainly from Switzerland.


	6. Chapter 6

AN The tuition payment is only made by a small group of people, most old families and those without the financial means (most) are exempt for one reason or another from most of the tuition. As for the supplies I intended to write 20, but an extra zero was added by mistake (which I have fixed).

The chapter became too long and so this only included the events in Diagon alley the rest of the events will be included in the next chapter.

Chapter 6 Bella and the Wand

The next instant Harry and Professor Flitwick found themselves in an alley in what Harry figured to be London. Harry found the trip had been less pleasant then his normal teleportation.

He proceeded to question Flitwick about this saying "That was quite unpleasant compared to when I normally teleport."

Flitwick answered quickly "I advise not doing any side along apparition then since I'm actually one of the best apparaters and you would find another person to be even less pleasant. I must confess I'm curious as to what a side along venture with you would be like. Perhaps we could conduct a little academic experimentation and ignore that you'll be the one providing the magic."

Harry grinned took Flitwick's hand and apparated back to Switzerland and then back again to the area in London.

Upon arriving back in London Flitwick remarked "Very interesting you have impeccable control over your teleportation I imagine you've practiced quite a bit."

Harry responded "Yes a long time ago, I decided that walking or other forms of travel were terribly ineffective, it will take a bit of getting used to, to actually open the shower door. I've also taken to incorporating it into my Muggle and magical combat exercises."

Flitwick said "You are a remarkable child, when you get your Hogwarts schedule come talk to me and I would be ever so happy to set some time aside to privately tutor you in charms and dueling. I'll see if the headmaster will let you out of normal charms class and only have the private lessons with me."

Harry smiled at the delightful man in front of him, the first time he truly smiled in a long time and said "I would love to be privately tutored by you in charms and dueling."

Flitwick looked around and chuckled "It appears I've been sidetracked, let us exit the alley before people become suspicious."

With that Harry and Flitwick walked to the leaky cauldron discussing the houses of Hogwarts both deciding that Harry was bound to be a Slytherin.

When they reached the leaky cauldron Flitwick said "Here we are the leaky cauldron, entrance to diagon alley. It's invisible to muggles unless they're accompanied by a witch or wizard."

Harry considers the decrepit looking pub before remarking "I do hope the rest of Diagon alley is more impressive."

Flitwick chuckles before saying "It's no better on the inside, but once we get to Diagon proper I guarantee you will not be as unimpressed."

With that they entered walking quickly to the back neither desiring to stay with the dirty looking customers.

When they exited out the back of the pub harry found himself facing a brick wall Harry sensing the magic in the brick three across and two up pushed a bit of magic to it and watched the wall retract.

Flitwick visibly amused said "You are too much fun! O I know, I've thought of your first assignment! Hogwarts students make their way to school via a train; the train is hidden and can only be accessed at special times from the London train station. One of those times is September 1st from 9 AM-11AM. Your assignment is to find the hidden platform and access the platform extra points if you succeed in making the entrance visible to you, but not muggles."

Harry smiled and replied "I accept."

With that the two of them entered the alley and Harry couldn't help but want to go to all the shops.

Flitwick noticing Harry's wondering gaze and said, "To Gringotts first, then we'll visit as many shops as you want. O and also Gringotts is run by goblins, try not to offend them and note that Gringotts is the most secure place in the magical world so it's probably a bad idea to rob the place, at least before you finish your education as I suspect one day you could give their defenses a run for their money. I myself am a half goblin, but I don't have much interaction with my goblin brethren outside of banking."

Harry nodded and Flitwick led Harry to Gringotts.

Before entering Harry read the inscription on the silver door of Gringotts

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

AS they entered Harry noted heavily armed goblins at the entrance, along the walls behind the banking counters where small doors were placed evenly and at the back where there was a door about half as large as the entrance door. Flitwick led Harry to an empty counter where a goblin sat sorting gemstones by grade.

After standing there for a second the goblin addressed Harry "State your business."

Harry replied "I am here to open a Gringotts account and to convert a large sum of Swiss Francs to Galleons."

The goblin regarded him before saying "The cost of opening an account is 1,000 galleons for a normal security vault with space equivalent to 1,000 cubic feet, for a high security vault the cost is 10,000 galleons and you will receive 1,000 cubic yards of space for 1,000 galleons more Gringotts will issue you an enchanted piece of parchment to conduct large transactions with in order to eliminate the need to carry large amounts of Galleons."

Harry said "I will take the high security option and the enchanted parchment."

The goblin nodded, "alright if you will fill out your account details I will count your money and be back to you."

Five minutes later the goblin said to Harry "I count 40 million Swiss Francs worth 796,897 galleons after subtracting the vault and parchment costs." He looked at the form harry filled out then said "I can subtract your tuition from your vault if you would like, in addition there is a Hogwarts rule that I would like to tell you, my client about. For a donation of five times your tuition to Hogwarts to Hogwarts you are eligible for a private suite including a bedroom, full bathroom, and sitting room attached to your houses common room, the alternative is a communal living arrangement which I suspect you would find unacceptable."

Harry replied to the goblin "Subtract the donation plus the tuition, I will send a letter informing them of the necessary arrangements."

"This puts your total at 784,897 galleons, would you like to withdraw any funds for use."

Harry said "Yes a bag with 1,000 galleons would be acceptable"

The Goblin placed a key a roll of parchment and a bag on the desk and said "1,000 Galleons the parchment and your vault key, your vault will be accessible within 48 hours for visiting, but you can access it with the parchment immediately.

Harry thanked the goblin and walked out of Gringots with Flitwick.

Flitwick then asked "What should we get first‽"

Harry replied "A trunk to carry things then a wand then the other things and lastly the books."

Flitwick motioned for Harry to follow and a minute later they found themselves in Argo's custom trunks where they were greeted by a man in nice robes on, with thick glasses and a long pointy nose.

Harry said to the man "I am in the market for a high quality trunk, if you would please explain the differences."

The man nodded and said "Our trunks all come standard with featherweight, resizable, and locking and anti-theft. Additionally we offer trunks with up to 7 compartments of maximum dimension 10x10x10 a piece along with advanced locking charms, ever stable content charms, instant retrieval charms, identification and impervious charms and security warding."

Harry nodded and said "I'll take the lot, 7 compartments 10x10x10 with all charms and wards you offer"

The man said "That will be 4,000 galleons payable to Timothy Argo, if that's all I'll retrieve your trunk while you arrange payment."

Harry took out the enchanted piece of paper and wrote:

I, Harry authorize payment to Timothy Argo of 4,000 Galleons

A moment later the paper read:

Gringotts has deducted 4,000 Galleons in payment to Timothy Argo.

A moment later Timothy Argo handed the trunk to Harry and bid him a good day.

Harry and Flitwick's next stop was Ollivanders the wand shop.

As they entered Harry noted that magic emanated from every inch of the shop as Harry noted thousands of boxes lined floor to ceiling no doubt containing wands, at the back there was a door and at the center a single chair. For the first time he was excited to get a wand.

A moment later a man stepped out of the shadows and said "Good afternoon."

Harry responded by saying "Mr. Ollivander I presume, I am here to acquire a magic wand."

Mr. Ollivander chuckled and said "Of course you are, why else would you be in a wand shop, but to the point I shall ask what your name is."

Harry responded "My name is Harry."

Mr. Ollivander said "No sir name?"

Harry responded "Indeed, my parents disowned me when I was not even a year old."

The man considered Harry then went on "It would appear they made a mistake judging by your attire and trunk, seeing as you no longer carry the name I must assume they were magical…"

Then Ollivander looked into Harry's emerald eyes and said "No, it can't be. I recognize your eyes and yes you look a lot like him, but their son he is your age. I suppose you could've been separate births, but unlikely. No you must be his twin."

The man then took a step back and further studied Harry "Yet I cannot detect your aura, which means that since you are with Flitwick and thus Hogwarts bound and by extent magically greater than average you are hiding it, I must ask you to momentarily drop your shielding so I can properly evaluate you for a wand."

Harry seeing that the man had finished speaking said, "I suspect you are correct in your calculations, it was indeed the Potter's that disowned me" at this Ollivander nodded and Harry released his aura which caused Ollivander to gasp and Flitwick to look at him calculatingly before saying "I don't have to be an aura reader to say that you are extremely powerful."

Ollivander nodded before saying "Not just powerful Professor, Harry here is an arch mage."

I moment later Ollivander kept on "I never thought I'd be the one, I must say I wasn't quite sure if there would ever be one and figured he had made it as a personal challenge. Regardless over 2,000 years ago a man contracted Ollivanders to take a wand he had crafted and give it to as he termed it 'The first that has the power to wield it, the first arch mage.' My ancestor accepted the magical contract which I am only so happy to complete."

With that Ollivander scurried into the other room and a couple minutes later returned with a box made out of a beautiful white wood. Ollivander waved his wand and a table appeared which he placed the box on.

Ollivander then said in a formal tone "You may do the honors, I am sad to say that all I can tell you is that the wand is 13 inches long, made of a combination of 2 woods, with a beautiful diamond following the handle; the white wood is the same as the exterior of the box and the Black wood is the same as the interior. Alas I am not its maker or heir of its maker and cannot tell you its secrets except that it holds a great power."

Harry reached out his hand and removed the upper half of the box, there sitting inside was a wand as Ollivander described it, perfectly straight pointy at one end with a perfectly cut diamond that was a little smaller than a golf ball. After a moment admiring its beauty Harry placed his hand around the handle and removed it as he did this he felt an enormous swell of power connect him and his wand and suddenly a massive surge of energy was released throwing Flitwick and Ollivander into the nearest walls before causing them to fly about the store along with every wand and case in a chaotic pattern. After a couple of seconds Harry was able to center himself and control the power that flowed through him and suddenly everything dropped.

Ollivander and Flitwick both looked positively ecstatic despite being tossed around a bit Ollivander simply said "Marvelous, you will do great things, perhaps beyond great, the question is what will be left standing once you're done. O and don't worry about a cost it was paid for a long time ago"

Flitwick looked at Harry before saying "I'm not sure how much more excitement I can take lets be off to get the rest of your school stuff."

Next they went to Potage's Cauldron shop where Harry got the pewter cauldron in size 2 as well one in every other size he did the same with each type of cauldron offered and picked up 250 crystal phials enchanted with stasis charms and unbreakable charms, and 5 self-stirring rods.

Next on the list was the apothecary where Harry picked up sizeable amounts of all of the ingredients as well as 5 large stasis cabinets to store them and a set of brass scales.

At Scribbulus Writing Implements Harry purchased a large amount of parchment and ink in excess of what would likely be necessary for a year of schooling as well as 10 blank tomes which he could compile things in as well as a variety of quills and inks.

Harry had decided to get a telescope in the muggle world since the ones sold in diagon alley were fairly old fashioned

After Harry had picked up most of the necessary supplies Flitwick directed him to Twilfitt and Tatting's the high class clothing shop in the alley.

Once inside Harry was greeted by a woman who looked to be in her early 30's with flowing black hair bright blue eyes with an ever-present smile on her face. She was dressed in robes which when compared to the others Harry had seen could even be called attractive.

She greeted Harry warmly "Hello my dear, what can Madame Twilfitt do for you on this beautiful day."

Deciding it was the right thing to do took her hand and lightly kissed it before replying "I came to get robes from the most beautiful woman in the alley."

If possible Madame Twilfitt's smile became bigger "Quite the charmer I see, only the best for you I would guess, you probably need a full wardrobe, so I'll make you 7 sets of black everyday robes in the finest materials and design and 3 sets of dress robes in black red and green. You'll also need some cloaks, 2 black and 1 green I think. Is there a crest you'd like me to add?"

Harry responded by saying "That all sounds lovely, one addition though I need a set of your finest dragon hide gloves. As for a crest I would like it to be a large H with the letters TE on the top and the letters CH on the bottom. Make the H green on all but the green robes and if possible out of jade and the TE and CH out of gold.

Madame Twilfitt smiled and said that she just needed to take my measurements and then she would make me the robes which would be done in a week's time. Harry paid and left the store with a piece of parchment detailing his order.

After all of this Harry had spent another 4591 galleons.

At this point Flitwick said "Onto the books, but before we head in to get your school books I think you might enjoy a trip to a store with more useful books and trinkets. The place is in Knockturn Alley which is the less reputable side of diagon alley; however it also sells many items that are extremely useful."

With that Harry followed Flitwick into a dingy looking part of the alley to a shop called Borgin and Burkes

As Filius and Harry entered the owner said "I don't suppose you're lost Mr. Flitwick, but I'm curious as to what you're bringing a child with you for."

Flitwick looked insulted and said "Mr. Borgin I was under the impression that you were discrete in your dealings or should I turn thousands of galleons of business elsewhere."

Borgin looked a bit put out and said "Of course, I apologize to both you and this young man here."

Filius then said "I understand you have a pensieve in stock Mr. Borgin."

Borgin replied "Yes Indeed I do, you are well informed."

"How much for it and may I see it?"

"130,000 galleons and yes."

With that he went to get the pensieve. While he was getting the pensieve Flitwick told Harry its purpose and Harry was only so happy to part with the money.

Borgin returned a minute later with the silver bowl which Flitwick inspected before saying "Acceptable."

Borgin then asked "Is that all?"

Harry said "No I was going to look at you books."

Borgin nodded and led Harry to a room that had a decent sized collection of books.

Among the books Harry picked up a good number on Enchanting, Spell Crafting, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Warding, Transfiguration, Combat Magic, Dueling Strategy, Magic Artifacts, Elemental Magic, and Mind Magic as well as all the books that were in the odd looking script which he could understand perfectly despite never having learned it and a book entitled 'A proof on the impossibility of magical time travel.'"

Borgin after tallying up the total for all 137 books Harry purchased as well as the pensieve said "That will be 177,789 Galleons." Harry transferred Borgin the money and walked out of the store with Flitwick.

The two of them then went around the various bookstores in diagon alley selecting books for Harry to read. The subject matter for these books was generally up to the NEWT level along with the mastery books they had found. Included in these books were Hogwarts a History and the Hogwarts charter, constitution and amendments along with a small library on wizarding society, history and etiquette which Flitwick told Harry to read. This had gathered up a further 1,765 books which cost a mere 5,234 Galleons. None of them were as exciting as the ones from Borgin and Burkes, but Harry supposed he had to start somewhere and Professor Flitwick had told him Hogwarts had the finest Library in the world and that he would give Harry full access to the restricted section of it.

After this Flitwick asked if Harry wanted to buy an animal to which Harry responded He'd go look.

Flitwick then led Harry to magical menagerie

Upon entering they were greeted by a mass of cages and displays filled with various animals, the stench was multilayered and terrible. Harry walked through the store before stopping at a case filled with un-hatched eggs where he felt a pull to a coconut sized egg that appeared to be made of red crystal. Harry motioned to the sales rep and indicated that he wanted the blood red crystal egg. The man indicated it would be 5,000 galleons and Harry paid the man the required amount before picking up the egg which started cracking before it shattered leaving in its place a bird looking much like a slender hawk with a straight beak. Its entire body was made of the same material the egg was made of except its eyes which were a dark blue with red pupils. The bird immediately jumped on Harry's shoulder.

As Harry and Flitwick exited magical menagerie they saw 4 unmasked figures a couple hundred meters off exiting Knockturn alley followed by a mob of masked wizards numbering about one hundred and fifty a snake and skull hung in the air above them. People were screaming and running and someone must have raised an alarm, because all of the shops doors closed simultaneously and magical field sprung up around them.

Flitwick then said to Harry "Take out your wand and place it as I have. This signifies that you have no intention of fighting, but if attacked will respond. If either that group there or the aurors which will be here momentarily fire at us, even accidentally target the person who attacked us with your most powerful magic. Normally the deatheaters don't care if you declare yourself neutral, but they recognize me and will not risk brining a powerful enemy to bear on the, as I am a 6 time international dueling champion."

As Flitwick was telling Harry this groups in red robes as well as blue robes began to appear seemingly led by a peg legged man and a tall black man.

Flitwick kept speaking "In the lead of the Deatheaters are Belatrix Lestrange Antonin Dolohov and Hephaestus Yaxley along with someone I don't know. The men in the red robes are aurors; the ones in blue are other MLE personnel."

At this point Bellatrix stopped and said "Kill the enemy, leave the neutrals."

Harry knew this was not going to end well for the law enforcement since the red and blue robed wizards were terribly outnumbered. This thought only grew when he saw most of the MLE personnel using red stunners while the black robed wizards were casting damaging spells including a green spell which Flitwick said was the killing curse which would bypass magical shields. Harry nodded though he hadn't been intending to test his magical shield against spells he didn't recognize. Most of the combatants seemed to be poor fighters with the exception of the ones named by Flitwick and a small number of the black and red robed wizards.

Despite taking heavy casualties the MLE personnel had reinforcements steadily arriving and were beginning to halt the advance of the deatheaters it was at this point that a new entry an auror accidentally sent a stunner at Harry.

Flitwick immediately said "Attero Contego!" and a spell hurtled towards the auror shattering his shield.

At the same time Harry sent a string of 5 spells at the auror. Beginning with a spell that targeted his right wrist followed by 2 spells intended to shatter his tibias a slashing curse and an explosion curse.

The effect was devastating as the man's tibias exploded out of his chins before he was nearly sliced in half. The explosion curse ripped him into multiple pieces which were sent flying.

Harry then said "I'm not quite used to my new wand, I didn't intend such a strong effect or for his shield to not be present."

Flitwick responded by saying "Completely alright, if nothing else they will respect you and you were justified. I suspect that wasn't the first time you needed to kill someone. After this is done you can go home and use you pensieve to analyze the battle, you should find instructions in the book on magical artifacts you picked up."

Belatrix and the other female were now engaged in duels with Moody and Kingsly respectively. By this point Belatrix had killed 2 aurors and 5 MLE personnel. A new group had just arrived mostly wearing red robes, though some were in everyday robes. They were followed by more MLE personnel

At their entrance Flitwick remarked "Aww, there you have some of the more powerful aurors and a few others. It seems they were not on duty at the time they are John Dawlish, James Potter, Sirius Black, Gawain Proudfoot, Gawain Robards, and the head of the auror office Rufus Scrimgeour. The non aurors are Amelia Bones, Lily Potter, Hestia Jones, Augusta Longbottom, and Minerva Mcgonagall"

Things appeared to immediately swing in the favor of the MLE as the newcomers were extremely talented.

Bellatrix at seeing this group of newcomers knew that the time was at hand for a tactical retreat. They had been extremely successful and there was no need to push it so Bella began launching curses at the new group while dueling Moody. One of them hit and blasted Hestia Jones off her feet and Sirius and Lilly stopped sending spells to go check on her. Having ensured that the rest of the deatheaters had been able to retreat Bellatrix shouted "My Lord has returned and he shall kill all of you who stand against him especially you," at this she indicated James and Lily "and your pathetic child."

With that Bellatrix activated her port key and was gone a multitude of spells flying through the area she had just been.

Flitwick and Harry were then approached by a man in red robes who questioned them about the incident involving the now dead auror. After some time Flitwick gave him his memory of the event and they were allowed to leave.

Upon exiting diagon alley Flitwick apparated them back to Switzerland before bidding Harry goodbye.

Riddle Manor

After the raid was over and casualties tracked Bellatrix made her way to Voldemort's chamber where he was awaiting the results of the raid. Bellatrix reported that 20 of their people had perished and 44 had been captured including Dolohov. She said that she suspected the ministry casualties would be around 100 including over 10 aurors.

Voldemort then said "Very good, if it is as you say we will quickly be able to seize control of the ministry. Your next goal is to plan and attempt to break out our captured members."

"The boy you spoke of Harry was there as well with Filius Flitwick, I would guess they were getting his school supplies. They stayed out of the battle as neutrals except when an auror sent a stunning spell at Harry; in that instance they combined to decimate the auror."

Voldemort nodded at this and told Bellatrix to leave a memory of the battle with him

Bellatrix having already predicted this request took out a phial and left it on Voldemort's desk

Ministry of Magic

In the auror office Cornelius fudge was talking to Rufus Scrimgeour.

"How bad is it Rufus?"

"We lost 13 aurors including one to a pair of neutrals that took offense to being attacked and before you ask I've seen the memory of one Filius Flitwick a part of the pair and they were justified. In addition we lost 92 MLE personnel and 3 bystanders and many sustained serious injuries in addition to the dead. We killed 20 and captured 44, the only notable capture is Antonin Dolohov who was one of the leaders of the assault, and he was taken down by Kingsly."

Fudge looked visibly upset and said "Is it true that they claimed the dark lord to be back?"

"Yes I'm having the department of mysteries look into how he could've accomplished this and my aurors are investigating the validity of the claim."

"Tomorrow's going to be a bad day isn't it."

"Yea."

"Goodbye Rufus I'm going to head home and get some rest."

AN The bird is of my own creation and not a subspecies of phoenix. It can fly really fast, is much tougher than an average bird and is an excellent hunter, but it doesn't have any amazing properties like a phoenix (Flame travel, healing tears, beautiful song, reborn when die) except that it will never die of old age (It can die of physical or magical damage). Like all familiars it can communicate with its master.

Also I decided to go with the maximum trunk based loosely on Mad-Eye's trunk that had seven compartments one of which was an extra dimensional space 10 feet or so deep. From there I decided that it would be possible to have all of the compartments as extra dimensional spaces.

Flitwick wants Harry to have the pensieve so that he can better instruct Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A tale of two brothers

July 31 1992

Harry woke up to find his bird that he had dubbed Sanguis with a package and a quivering owl.

Harry told Sanguis to release the owl then inspected the package. It was from Professor Flitwick

It said

Happy Birthday Harry! I've attached some books which should be useful to you as a present.

Sincerely Professor Flitwick

Harry smiled and unwrapped the books 'Silent Casting Advantages and Disadvantages', 'Motionless Casting Advantages and Disadvantages', 'Silent Casting a Guide' and 'Motionless Casting a Guide' all of them were by Julius Decarto

It was like Professor Flitwick had read his mind as going through and studying wand spells was next on his list after he had finished studying wards to a level that he could properly defend his house. He'd placed misdirection, notice me not, anti-apparition, anti-portkey, anti-house elf, anti-phoenix, revealing, detection, repelling, shielding and fire repellent wards as well as a matrix of defensive spells to deter would be intruders. All of these were permanent thanks to the ward stone Harry had acquired in Knockturn alley when he had returned for his robes.

Along with the intensive study of Warding, Defensive Charms, and Ancient Runes Harry had finished a basic study of the rest of his subjects as well as vigorously going through all the books on wizarding society and history he had. It had been a busy month, but Harry was convinced to accomplish even more in the next month

Potter manor

Devin Potter woke up to a sizeable stack of presents at the foot of his bed. This however was not the most exciting thing; since today was the day his parents were taking him to diagon alley.

Devin Potter got dressed and went downstairs where his parents were waiting. After eating breakfast he led his parents to his room so that he could open his presents. His friends Ron, Neville and Susan had sent him mainly candy and Quidditch books. After these he turned to the presents from his parents friends Sirius had gotten him a book entitled 'The art of magical pranking.' As well as a piece of parchment which he assumed was the marauders map. From Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Hestia, Amelia and Augusta had gotten him books on various subjects that weren't all that interesting. At last he turned to the two presents from his parents. The first was the new Nimbus 2000 along with all the newest equipment to go with it. It was a shame he wouldn't bring it to Hogwarts, but he still had a month to use it before school. The second present was if possible better than the first and was his dad's old invisibility cloak. Having opened all his presents Devin ran up and hugged his parents.

Lily Smiled and said "let's go to the alley before it gets busy."

Devin nodded excitedly and they all went to the fireplace where Devin clearly said diagon alley after throwing the floo powder into the fire.

Moments later the potters were assembled and headed to Ollivanders since a wand was the only thing that still needed to be purchased.

As they entered the ancient store they were greeted by Ollivander "Lily, James, Devin. I must say I'm disappointed in the two of you disowning your own child, but then again my family never did understand the ways of wizard kind, we only provide a service. I hope it causes you pain to know that Harry is already a successful man and will amount to more than either of you. That being said I'm obligated to sell you a wand as you are not criminals, so Devin hold out your wand arm."

Devin did so and Ollivander took measurements before he began having Devin try wands. Ollivander deliberately had the boy stay away from a certain Holly and Phoenix Feather wand which would be quite powerful with his connection to Voldemort. In the end after over a hundred wands a 9 inch oak and unicorn hair wand was chosen for Devin, which Ollivander thought idly was a wand of insignificant power.

When the three got home Devin said "Mom, Dad why would Ollivander be mad at us for disowning Harry? he was a threat to us!"

Lily said "I don't know Devin the Ollivanders have always been a strange lot, they have never shown aspirations except to make wands. As it is they only charge enough to fund their research and to live off of. Dont worry though Mr. Ollivander's words mean nothing."

James followed this up by saying "Your Mothers right."

September 1 1992

After 37 minutes of casting various detection spells under a notice-me-not charm Harry had found what he was looking for. Right between platforms 9 and 10 was an invisible entry. After casting some spells Harry discovered that there was an illusion ward that made it look like the portal was actually a wall, there was also a ward that repelled muggles from bumping into the portal and a last ward which Harry could tell was some sort of directed confundus charm likely to cover up the slightly erratic behavior of walking into a solid wall, but that was only a guess.

It was now 9:50 Harry had deuced that the simplest way to solve the problem set to him by Professor Flitwick would be to anchor a revealing spell keyed only to him onto the portal. This would negate the illusion for him, but for others it would still appear as a wall. Smiling Harry cast the spell and entered the now light pink rippling surface that was revealed.

As he entered the platform he noticed it was mainly empty, to be expected since he was over an hour early.

There sitting on a bench 20 meters in front of him was the last 2 people he expected to see and it appeared they had a child who seemed upset. They were Mrs. Kitterman and Remus Lupin who he had last seen when he was 3 months old, but Remus hadn't been seeing anyone at the time Harry had been disowned since he remembered James and Lily discussing his fear of settling down and Mrs. Kitterman Harry was positive didn't have children. It was of course conceivable that the child was adopted, but Harry dismissed that as unlikely. The only logical conclusion was that the girl's parents had left her at the station before the train arrived and Harry imagined those tears stemmed from rejection likely her muggle parents thought less of her for being a witch since she was obviously muggle raised by her style of dress: jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers.

Harry approached the odd trio and said "Hello there Remus, Mrs. Kitterman. You I don't recognize, but a prettier girl I've never seen." It was true, if you ignored the tears which Harry was willing to assume were a temporary thing she was extremely attractive. Her brown eyes were soft and nice to look at her hair though slightly unruly was tamed enough to give her a wild look which was appealing. In truth Harry spent little time around people and even less around those his age so this sense of attraction was a fairly new phenomenon.

Harry was taken away from his thoughts when Remus said "Harry!" before jumping up and hugging him.

"I looked everywhere for you after your parents disowned you, I looked in all the orphanages and then when you would've been starting primary school I went to each and every one of them searching for you until I found her." At this he indicated Mrs. Kitterman, "She told me that you had disappeared and was convinced that you wouldn't return. After listening to her I was in agreement and we started dating. I told her I wouldn't marry her until I attempted to get forgiveness from you as I feel I failed you all those years ago. So will you forgive me Harry?"

Harry looked at Remus before saying "There's nothing to forgive the blood is on the Potter's Dumbledore and the Dursley's."

Remus nodded before getting on a knee pulling out a ring and saying "Elizabeth Kitterman will you marry me?"

Elizabeth replied with a large smile on her face "Of course, you'll remember it was I who said we should get married and you who said you needed to wait was it not."

Remus had a sheepish look on his face and said nothing, but continued and slipped the ring on Elizabeth's finger.

A moment of silence followed before Hermione Granger spoke up "My name is Hermione Granger by the way, and I must say this reunion has made my day a hundred times better, though I also have a hundred questions about everything."

Remus and Mrs. Kitterman replied in stereo "You're not the only one with questions, where were you Harry."

Harry chuckled before saying "Would you believe me if I told you I've been spent the last 4 years in Switzerland as CEO of HTech the largest technology company in the world while earning 9 doctoral degrees and practicing wandless magic?"

Mrs. Kitterman said "Yes." Hermione looked at him sharply and said "The owner and CEO of HTech is John Gideon who is at least 30 years older than you." Remus simply looked confused and perplexed when wandless magic was mentioned.

Harry then wandlessly conjured a pair of roses and gave one each to Mrs. Kitterman and Hermione before changing into John Gideon.

Mrs. Kitterman chuckled Hermione gasped before saying "No. But yes I suppose you're telling the truth aren't you." Remus looked impressed at the magic, and metamorphmagus talent.

Hermione seeming to remember something said "You mentioned Dumbledore earlier as responsible for your disownment that wouldn't happen to be THE Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry looked into her eyes before replying "The same."

Hermione looking a bit distraught said in resigned voice "You're sure?"

Harry eager to put his pensieve's group memory viewing said "I'll even show you the memory."

With that he took out his pensieve added the proper memory and told them to dip their fingers into the dish,

Remus begged off not wanting to see the memory again, but Mrs. Kitterman and Hermione entered During the 5 minutes they were gone Remus had a thought which he then verbalized "Harry, it seems apparent that you recall the meeting enough to relive it, do you also remember the night before when Voldemort was destroyed?"

Harry smirked a little before saying "Yes I do, though I must say my account is more accurate than yours. You see Voldemort deliberately marked Devin before staging it to look like his curse had backfired. I imagine he's been gathering his forces for the last 11 years while the government wallowed in post war bliss. I have some other suspicions, but I'll keep those to myself for now."

Remus was still pondering the significance of what Harry had told him when Elizabeth and Hermione exited the pensieve.

Harry said in anticipation of a question "If you're curious their assumptions were based on my aura being slightly altered to temporarily give the appearance that I was filled with dark magic, they didn't bother checking a couple weeks later or anything." The bitterness was apparent as Harry ended his statement.

It was now 10:15 and the train had just arrived, though none of them had noticed.

Remus noticing the train first said, "Before you go Harry I'd like to invite you to stay with me an Elizabeth over the winter break. You don't need to tell me now, but think about it."

Harry thought a second before saying "I have an even better idea; you can come visit my place. It's right next to the Swiss Alps."

Elizabeth quicker than Remus in responding said "We'd love to visit your home!"

Harry smiled at this and said "I guess we'll be off then, that way we can find a nice empty compartment and I can put up some charms to prevent interlopers."

Hermione looked at him before saying "Want to keep me to yourself? I don't mind, but I do like being asked first."

"No, I just haven't interacted with people my own age in a while and I'd adjust to it a little before being launched unceremoniously into a boiling pot of hormones."

Hermione laughed don't worry I feel the same way though I'm used to it since I've been going to school while you've been developing computers in the basement of you fancy Swiss manor."

Harry scoffed before saying "I'll have you know that I am no recluse, in fact recently I am something of a world traveler since I can teleport anywhere in the world in a snap."

Hermione looked at him before saying "O really? I've always wanted to visit the Great Wall of China, how about you take me there for a second."

Harry took her hand in his and still having his notice-me-not charm applied apparated to the great wall. Before Hermione could say anything Harry had brought them both back to amused looks on Remus and Elizabeth's faces.

Hermione a big smile on her face said "Well I suppose I shouldn't doubt anything you say. How about you get my trunk and we can continue talking on the train."

At this the two walked onto the train Harry levitating both of their trunks

Elizabeth noting their exit said, "I bet you 10 pounds their together by the start of winter break."

Remus snorted and said "That's a suckers bet if I've ever heard one, they're both attracted to each other and brilliant."

On the train Harry and Hermione had found a compartment on the train which by now was filling up which Harry quickly locked and charmed so that people would simply walk past it.

Once seated Hermione said "So what subjects are you looking forward to? I personally am excited for all of them except astronomy which seems kind of boring."

Harry said "I'm looking forward to Potions and Herbology since those are the two things I wasn't able to practice to a level much higher than what we're learning this year, since I decided to leave the practical aspects alone for now. I'm also looking forward to my private lessons with Flitwick on dueling and advanced charms. You'll love Flitwick; he brought me to the alley and showed me around to all the best places and after determining that I had amazing potential he decided to give me private lessons."

This last statement only further affirmed in her mind that she had to work her hardest to prove herself. She doubted that she would ever be on Harry's level, but she was determined to be the best other than him and prove her parents and the wizarding world wrong about her.

Coming back to reality Hermione said "I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of time in the library then since it's the best in the world."

"Indeed, I wouldn't learn much by just going to classes, in fact I've already developed an illusion spell to skip History of Magic since the teacher is a ghost and all around terrible teacher from what I've gathered. If you're in the same class as me I'd be glad to cast it for you as well."

Hermione tilted her head before saying, "If he's that bad we'd probably accomplish more not going. I'm in." "What house do you think you'll be in Harry?"

Harry smiled and said "Flitwick told me I was going to be in Slytherin, he seemed rather resigned to it actually. I'm inclined to agree since Slytherin favors students with ambition, cunning and the ability to be great."

Hermione considered for a bit and said "I imagine I'll be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, though I think Slytherin sounds better."

Harry then said "I understand your parents aren't very happy about you being a witch. If you'd like I would alter their thoughts so that it would be less of a hassle for you when you're home."

Hermione said "You can do that! Is there any defense against it? Yes I would consent to you altering their thoughts it was frankly unbearable to be around them for the last 11 months and today was the last straw, but that's unimportant now."

Harry simply summoned his books on occlumency from his trunk and said "Here are some books on the defense against it; it's terribly useful since it allows you to better organize your thoughts and your recall on what you've read will improve dramatically. I'm not sure how long it will take you to accomplish since my mind has always been ordered and my recall perfect so good luck and keep in mind this is advanced magic that is controlled by the ministry which means books cannot be published that instruct on occlumency. It will probably take you a while, but when you're done with the books I'd like them back."

Hermione looked perplexed "Why would they ban information on a useful and defensive magic?"

"Only a small number of people have the mental capacity to learn occlumency properly so the ministry and the pure bloods specifically see it as a threat to their power to have the information widely available. In addition the field of Legilimency is fairly easy once you become a skilled occlumens."

"Where did you get these books then?"

"Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn alley, they would be well out of the price range of most at something like 2500 galleons for the 3 books you have there."

At this point there was a knock on the door. Harry looked confused, but opened the door after unlocking it.

It was the Hogwarts express snack trolley which made sense since someone going with the intent to go to every door would not be dissuaded by the notice-me-not.

Harry turned to Hermione "Want anything?"

"No I'm good."

After talking for a time Harry began reading the books on the animagus transformation he had gotten, while Hermione was reading the books on Occlumency.

Suddenly a voice came through the train saying "We'll be at Hogwarts in 5 minutes."

Harry realizing they needed to change used a switching spell on his clothes to change before saying. "I'm done changing I'll wait outside while you change into your uniform."

"Alright I'll come outside when I'm finished."

Four minutes later Hermione stepped out dressed in black robes and pointed hat and said "The hat really is ridiculous. Thank goodness we only have to wear it to special events."

Harry laughed and said "let's go, the train will be stopping any second now."

With that he took Hermione's arm and led her off the train.

As they exited a giant of a man at almost 3 meters tall hulking over the students said, "Firs' Years! Firs' years over here!"

Harry and Hermione went over to the large man who then said "Firs' Years follow me!" Harry casting drying charms in front of them so that they wouldn't slip on the wet stone followed then man.

As they rounded a corner the castle came into sight which Harry noted was quite impressive. Everyone else seemed to be completely taken aback and muttering commenced. The group continued on until they reached a lake where the man said "No More'n four t' boat."

Harry entered a boat with Hermione another boy and girl entered the boat with them.

The boy said "I'm Connor Hyphos."

The girl said in a thick Russian accent "I'm Crystal Luchenko, a pleasure."

Harry responded after noting that Crystal was quite powerful, though less so than Hermione, while Connor was rather average "I'm Harry the pleasure is mine Mrs. Luchenko." At this Crystal nodded, her father had told her that she was not to make enemies with the bot Harry who had been disowned

Hermione recognizing that Harry had seen Crystal as more impressive then Connor said, "I'm Hermione Granger, I'm curious Miss Luchenko what brought you to Britain?"

Crystal replied after noting that Hermione seemed to be a friend of Harry's "My father decided to move the family to Britain though he still does most of his work oversees."

Connor not nearly as well informed as Crystal said "Oy Harry, what's your last name."

Harry regarded the boy before saying "I was disowned by the Potter's."

Connor started laughing before saying "So you're the evil twin of Devin Potter! Bet you'll be expelled by the end of the semester, not sure why they would let a dark magic user into Hogwarts. You're worse than the mudblood's!"

Harry retorted "Says the one with robes askew, lopsided hat and a dirty face. Miss Luchenko I do hope he hasn't ruined your night with his vulgarities."

Crystal liking Harry more and more said with a smile "No, you and Hermione more than make up for his foulness."

At this they reached the far side of the lake where the giant man went up to the door and knocked

At this the door opened where a serious looking woman stood.

The man said "The firs' years Professor."

She nodded before saying "Thank you I shall escort them from here."

The entrance hall was suitably impressive with its lofty ceilings torches adorning the stone walls a marble staircase was at the center leading into the higher levels of the castle, stone statues lined the walls tapestries hung behind them.

The stern women then spoke "I am Professor Mcgonagall Deputy Headmistress a start of term banquet will commence after you are sorted into houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin each house has a remarkable history and has produced some of the best witches and wizard in history and you should be proud to be in any of them. The sorting is immensely important as it determines the group of people you will be going to classes with, sleeping with, and in all likelihood that you will spend the most time with. The sorting is done by a powerful magical artifact which you will meet in a moment. Smarten yourselves up and I will be back momentarily."

With that she turned and left the chamber.

This is when a group of ghosts appeared through the wall many people screamed; Hermione tightened her grip momentarily on Harry's arm before relaxing. While this was happening Professor Mcgonagall had returned.

In a voice born of years of dealing with children she said "Form 2 lines and come with me to the great hall."

Harry stood next to Hermione with Crystal in front of him and together they marched forward and into the great hall.

The great hall was massive; it held 4 long tables which each looked to be able to hold over 100 students and was illuminated by numerous candles floating in the air. There was also a last table at the top of the hall where the teachers sat. The ceiling was a perfect representation of the sky outside.

Professor Mcgonagall placed a 4 legged stool on top of which she placed an old tattered hat.

Harry though idly that someone mustn't have been thinking since all of the first years were presently also wearing hats and would have to take them off and awkwardly hold them as they were sorted.

Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a

mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

As the hat finished the hall burst into applause

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Hufflepuff

… "Angelo, Rowan!" "Ravenclaw!"

… "Crabbe, Vincent!" "Hufflepuff!"

… "Goyle, Gregory!" "Hufflepuff!"

… "Granger, Hermione!"

Harry smiled and nudged Hermione towards the stool. Whispering quietly, "Try out some Occlumency on it."

Hermione walked over to the stool, took off her hat set it at her feet cleared her mind concentrating on a thick wall and put the hat on her head which proceeded to speak to her

"Interesting. A decent first attempt at occlumency I must say. You are hardworking, but have little in the way of loyalty after years of being excluded, especially after this last year and your parents, so definitely not Hufflepuff. You have courage, but would prefer a cunning strategy to rushing in unprepared. You seek knowledge, but not for the reasons you used to, now you seek it to better yourself and to aid you on your path to power. Above all you're cunning and have the ambition and potential to be great perhaps second only to your friend I've seen in your recent memories."

"Slytherin!"

Timid applause could be heard around the great hall as they digested what had just been said. Harry however clapped heartily for his first friend of his own age.

Hermione looked confused and walked lowly to the Slytherin table where she could just make out things like "Never been one in our house before!"

Before things could get out of hand Professor Mcgonagall continued the sorting (I only included the OCs that will be important and changes from cannon for the rest can be found in the author's note

… "Hyphos, Connor!" "Gryffindor!"

… "Longbottom, Neville!" Hufflepuff

… "Luchenko, Crystal!" "Slytherin!"

She went and sat down next to Hermione.

… "Potter, Devin!"

Whispers started almost instantaneously about the boy who "Presumably" banished Voldemort for a decade.

"This must be the year of interesting, hmm chosen by Voldemort because you were weaker than your twin. Hailed for something that was a trick by a cunning man only to prefer to be left alone to be with your friends away from the crowds. You're not stupid, but definitely no Ravenclaw, you don't have the will to intentionally trick and manipulate others, you are brave, but will mainly stick up for your family and friends."

"Hufflepuff!"

Devin walked to the Hufflepuff table utterly confused by what the hat had said.

… "Turner, Abigail" "Gryffindor!"

After everybody else had been sorted Harry stood alone

… "Harry formerly Potter

At this Harry walked forward, as he did so he noticed that the students around him were muttering amongst themselves, some were pointing and quietly laughing others were looking at him like he was a repulsive bug, even some of the teachers gave him looks as if they were above him, a couple at the Slytherin table made no reaction at all one he recognized as fellow first year Draco Malfoy. Flitwick and Hermione waved at him while Crystal smiled. It was this that enabled him to walk to the stool. While silently promising himself that he would never be ridiculed like this again.

Upon reaching the stool Harry transfigured his pointed hat into a smaller hat that would hit beneath the larger sorting hat and then levitated said hat onto his head. Immediately he felt an impact on his occlumency barriers which repeated itself for about 10 minutes, before Harry heard a voice say "I can't say I'm surprised after your friend's sorting, I must ask you to lower your occlumency shields so I can sort you."

"I don't even know your name and you wish entry to my mind what reason have I to trust you?"

"My name is Sadie, as for trust "I swear on my magic that I shall not share anything I find in Harry's mind with any other and will not attempt to harm or alter his mind in any way. So Mote It Be."

"So mote it be. You may enter." With this Harry allowed Sadie's mind probe to enter to view his memories.

"A genius by any reckoning, you seek knowledge, but while some of this is for curiosity's sake the vast majority is for the purpose of advancement. I can say honestly that in all my sorting's you are perhaps the easiest since while you possess traits desirable by all 4 houses your ambition, cunning, and potential make all others seem small. Just remember to stop along the way and enjoy yourself."

"Slytherin!"

With that Harry stood removed Sadie placed her on the stool canceled his earlier transfiguration and walked to the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore said some gibberish before food appeared on the plates; Harry ate idly chatting with Crystal and Hermione while pondering how he had missed something on disownment during his studies of wizarding culture. Today had been quite am unpleasant shock and Harry intended not to have such a shock again.

As the meal ended Dumbledore gave what seemed a form speech, though there was one curiosity in that there was a third floor corridor that was off limits for this year.

A prefect, one Gemma Farley lead the first year Slytherins to the dungeons where Slytherin house was located and bid them goodnight after informing them of a required meeting with her at 7 in the morning. Harry went to his private suite which consisted of a fairly nice sitting room bedroom and bathroom and noted that his trunk was at the foot of his bed. Sanguis had apparently found his way to the castle as he sat on a small table. After practicing his detail oriented transfiguration for a time Harry finally lay down to get a few hours of sleep before getting up for what was no doubt going to be an interesting day.

AN Crystal is the daughter of a high up deatheater Joseph Luchenko, Voldemort told Luchenko and Malfoy to tell their children to be at least courteous to Harry since they both have children at Hogwarts.

Hermione is unaware that the prejudice against muggleborns associated with Slytherin since she was unable to acquire additional reading material and so only associates the prejudice with wizards in general. Also disownment is something which is little mentioned and so Harry is not completely aware of the social meaning of it, though he soon will be.

In Hufflepuff we have Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Neville Longbottom, Devin Potter, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch Fletchly, Zacharias Smith, Wayne Hopkins, Hannah Abott, Millicent Bulstrode, Susan Bones, Megan Jones and Sally Anne Perks along with OCs Kip Parker, James Nana, Pices Wigan, Esme Witte, Roz Pepall, Kelsey Diggory sister to Cedric, Jolene Shelshert, and Lydia Morris.

In Ravenclaw Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Kevin Entwhistle, Stephen Cornfoot, Lisa Turpin, Su Li, Morag Macdougal, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lily Moon, and Padma Patil along with OCs Rowan Angelo, Jason Abott cousin to Hannah, John Brown cousin to lavender, Dua Mardling, and Kiva Gasper.

In Gryffindor we have Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and, Fay Dunbar along with OCs Connor Hyphos, Caledon Hall, Boyd Walker, Aker Hill, Gibson Ward, Jackson White, Abigail Turner, Jacqueline Domville, Patricia Jordan sister to lee, Kate Garott, and Hailey Smith cousin to Zacharias.

In Slytherin we have Blaize Zabini, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Harry, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis with OCs Kenneth Vaisey cousin to peter, Gavin Avery, Peter Vaisey cousin to Kenneth, Lincoln Le Feavre, Ashley Gibbon, Naomi Chaisty, Cindy Rukin, and Swansea Watson.

Cousin means up to fourth cousin sorry for the long Author's note.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Impression

September 1 1992

Severus Snape upon reaching the limits of the Hogwarts wards touched a simple golden ring and said "Potestas." the word activated the portkey and a minute later he arrived. He quickly made his way to Voldemort's study to report.

As he neared the door Voldemort's voice rang out "Enter Severus."

Snape did as instructed and knelt before saying "My lord."

Voldemort in an uncharacteristically anxious tone replied, "Rise Severus and tell me of Harry."

"He is exceedingly confident, he casually used wandless magic upon reaching the sorting hat to put the hat on and transfigure his own pointed hat. The students reacted to him by open mocking except for Luchenko and Malfoy's children who had been instructed otherwise as well as a muggleborn a Hermione Granger who had been sorted into Slytherin."

At this Voldemort raised his eyebrows "A muggleborns in Slytherin, that is most interesting, a first if I am not mistaken. This girl must be fairly remarkable; you will keep an eye on her as well."

Snape was slightly taken aback and it took a good measure of self-control not to show it. Curious he hazarded a question. "My lord I cannot help but notice that you don't seem to mind this news, do you not hold the same hatred of muggleborns you previously had?"

Voldemort paused before saying "Severus, most muggleborns are weak. Despite accounting for fully 33% of wizarding births, the portion within Hogwarts and other elite schools is around 2%. The reason for this is that a muggleborn represents the beginning of a branch. What you see in purebloods are the branches which have lasted a long time, they are strong branches. This means however that there is always the possibility of new strong branches in the form of muggleborns. In the past these strong muggleborns are full of a desire to change our society to be fairer and more just, a fair society is more difficult to defeat. These traits mean that almost all of the strong Muggleborns end up in Gryffindor, with a few landing in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

Severus nodded no reason to disagree with the dark lord over something he knew little about. "I understand my lord. Luchenko's daughter seems to have at least tentatively befriended Harry. The Professor's reacted with a mix of concern and thinly veiled contempt, with the exception of Flitwick who looked ready to kill those mocking him and Dumbledore who looked concerned and intrigued. Harry was sorted into Slytherin as you may have gathered. Also of note, Devin Potter was sorted into Hufflepuff and will likely be moderately powerful, but not much of a threat."

Voldemort nodded "Excellent Severus, it would appear that Nicholas Flamel has again moved his philosopher's stone. It is currently in Hogwarts likely under serious protections placed by order members including Dumbledore as such you're to merely attempt to discern the extent of the protections, you are too valuable to lose on this since while this would be a blow to the order it would not be a great one. You may now leave I have to look over Bellatrix's plans for the prison break. Tell Dumbledore that I intend to conduct a large attack on September 15."

"Yes my lord." And with that Snape left.

September 2 1992

Harry woke after 3 hours rest and quickly cleaned himself up and dressed in his everyday robes. When he was ready Harry looked at his watch it was 6:08 and so Harry began setting up a more powerful locking spell as well as a limited ward scheme to alert him to intruders and prevent their entry until he could arrive. The wards wouldn't prevent teachers from breaking through, but Harry would definitely know if they did and would take action. Once satisfied that this would keep out any student Harry summoned some reading material and the necessities for writing which he placed in an extendable pouch beneath his robes. With this done he strode through the door and down to the common room where the remainder of the first years were waiting. Harry gestured to Crystal and Hermione while waving his wand in an arc to conjure three identical Victorian style armchairs. Harry sat in the center chair while Hermione and Crystal hurried over and sat down.

"How was your night ladies?" Harry asked in a formal tone.

"It was acceptable." Crystal replied in a neutral tone. Hermione nodded.

Harry was able to discern that it had been far from acceptable, but that discussion could wait.

Gemma Farley the prefect that had led them to their dorms last night strode down the stairs a slight smile on her face. When she stood in front of the first years she said "As all 16 of you are present I shall begin. For those of you who may have forgotten my name is Gamma Farley, 5th year prefect. Congratulations on being sorted into Slytherin house. This means that you all have the potential to be great, but potential is not enough and so we as Slytherins hold our own to high standards. This means that you are all expected to perform well in your classes. While we do not expect perfection since everybody's talents lie in different areas, we do expect a passing grade in every class. Failure to do so will be unpleasant for you. If you are struggling either talk to a prefect or Professor Snape and they will ensure you receive the help you need. We also expect that as Slytherins you will either not break the rules or not get caught breaking the rules. If you do get caught expect rather unpleasant detentions with Professor Snape. In relation to this it is expected that you will stick by your housemates and not quarrel needlessly amongst yourselves, if I the other prefects or Professor Snape hears of such you shall be punished. Lastly before we go to breakfast Professor Snape has decided to institute a new policy, each of you shall have a 30 minute meeting with Professor Snape so that he can get to know his students better and give you useful advice for your Hogwarts career." Gemma then paused for a second then said "Now that that's done lets go eat breakfast and get our schedules."

With that the first years rose from where they had been sitting and began heading to breakfast. Harry vanished the three chairs before leaving.

Harry and the two girls exited after the rest of the first years and Harry cast a localized silencing charm before saying "I've made it so no one else will hear us. What happened last night?"

Hermione was first to respond "They mainly discussed how you and me were disgraces to Slytherin since our social standing is a muggleborn and an ex Potter."

Harry nodded having expected this

Crystal then said "They also saw fit to mock me for making friends with the two of you. They clearly have little in the way of brain cells if they have not gathered that for people of your social standing to get into Slytherin you would be in a word remarkable."

With that Harry cancelled his spell and they continued their walk into the great hall. As they sat down to eat Sanguis flew down accompanied by a snowy owl. The snowy owl presented Hermione a newspaper while Sanguis presented Harry a letter. As he was opening his letter he heard Hermione say "Thank you Hedwig here's a treat."

The letter read

Dear Harry

Despite my best efforts you are still required to attend charms classes. Make sure to bring some books. If you'd like you can help me in teaching the class and helping students. This may sound like a useless endeavor, but consider the advantage this has to the end of making allies and friends. Our first extra session will be this Saturday at 2:00 PM and shall last at least 2 hours. See you in class.

Flitwick

Harry could definitely see the advantages to being a TA/guest lecturer for Flitwick and intended to do so.

Harry was just finishing his meal when Gemma Farley came up to the three of them and gave them their schedules before telling them "Classes begin tomorrow, also note that breakfast normally begins at 5."

Harry then asked "Miss Farley, if you would be so kind, once you are done eating could you show us where the library is."

Gemma responded by saying "Sure, if you'd like I would give you a tour of the castle as well. I'll go see if the other first years are interested."

Harry then turned to his schedule which read:

All days:

Breakfast 5-7:30

Lunch 11:30-1:30

Dinner 5-7

Monday 9:30-12 Potions with Gryffindor

Tuesday 10-11(at night) Astronomy with Ravenclaw

Wednesday/Friday

8-9 Charms with Hufflepuff

9:30-10:30 Transfiguration with Gryffindor

11-12 History of magic with Ravenclaw

Tuesday/Thursday

11-12 Herbology with Hufflepuff

2-3 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw

First semester only

Saturday 10-12 Flying with Gryffindor

First years are also encouraged to join the Dueling, Gobstones, Potions, Charms, Music, Art Transfiguration, Chess and Herbology clubs.

After eating they met Gemma at the exit with the rest of the Slytherin first years.

On the tour Gemma showed them to the classrooms for all of their classes, the offices of their teachers, the owlery, the library, the hospital wing, the astronomy tower and the headmasters office ending with the library. She also explained where the greenhouses were as well as the secret passages she knew of.

After the tour Harry Hermione and Crystal spent the remaining time until lunch in the library getting used to the setup. After lunch they went to the lake where Harry and Hermione read while Crystal laid in the sun. After dinner they retreated to the common room where Harry told the girls that he was going to his room to do some things.

Once in his room Harry sat down and began meditating. Harry centered himself quickly before delving into himself, after 15 minutes of this Harry found what he wanted, his magical core. The next step was to differentiate his core parts of which he was sure at least 2 existed his normal core and a fire elemental core due to his resistance to fire. It was very possible for other parts to be present and for the cores to be unshaped and these possibilities would increase the difficulty of the task. After a long time concentrating, Harry was able to begin to feel the edges of his core. Having done this Harry began to test the edges, sensing the differences. After a time Harry was able to distinguish where one part ended and another began. Next Harry started to carefully separate the distinct parts. This took what seemed like ages, when he was finished Harry looked at the results. There were not just 2 parts, but 10 there was the standard wizarding core; a shimmering light blue mass. In addition there were the distinct shimmering white and pitch black cores which represented the elements of light and dark. Next there was a fluid deep blue core indicating water, a clear sphere with intermittent yellow sparks jumping through it representing air, a chaotic mass of red, yellow, orange and white representing fire, and last a mixture of earthen tones representing earth. This is where the knowledge Harry had gathered from the texts on elemental abilities ended. There was also a shadowy mass with no distinct edges, a green sphere pulsing regularly, and a perfect sphere that was completely solid which shown in every color imaginable, this core was easily the largest besides his standard core.

Having accomplished what he had set out to do Harry broke his meditative state. It seemed that no time had passed since it wasn't yet dark, until Harry realized that it was actually morning, 9 in the morning he determined as he looked at his watch. He had been at this for almost 14 hours and he could definitely feel the wear of the work he had been doing. There was nothing to do about it so he summoned a bottle of caffeinated soda and a couple breakfast bars from his trunk and had an unsatisfying breakfast before changing into fresh clothing and downing another soda. Harry was just glad it was Thursday since if it had been a Wednesday or Friday he would've been late to class.

As Harry entered the common room he saw Hermione sitting in a chair reading an occlumency book.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said fatigue evident in his voice.

"What happened to you? I was worried when you didn't show up to breakfast. I saved you a couple bagels." Hermione said concern evident on her face.

Harry gladly took the bagels before saying "I was doing a meditative exercise to get a better grasp of my magic particularly my elemental magic, but I was met by unexpected results."

Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly, "For 14 hours?"

"The results were not only unexpected, they hadn't been mentioned in any of the books I had read. I'll need to read up more on the subject and hopefully figure this out. I'll need to speak to Flitwick first since I'm guessing texts on obscure elemental magic would be in the restricted section."

An hour later Crystal met the two of them in the common room and together they walked to the greenhouses. Once at greenhouse 1 where their class was Crystal finally said in a sharp tone "Since no one's going to tell me, why was Harry absent at breakfast and have bloodshot eyes."

Harry said sheepishly "I lost track of time while doing mind magic exercises and when I was done it had been 14 hours."

Crystal looked at him quizzically, but decided it was best not to pry and so said nothing and entered the greenhouse followed by Harry and Hermione.

The greenhouse was extremely large with hundreds of varieties of plants and fungi held inside. A short stout older witch with calloused hands and a pleasant round face stood talking to a couple of her first years.

Harry looked around deciding where best to sit. He noticed Devin sitting with Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Justin Finch Fletchly, Kip Parker, and Hannah Abott. He quickly decided to sit far from them. At the other side of the classroom was a table with three seats and so Harry sat there.

Deciding it was best to make a good impression he hastily cast a small glamour on his eyes so that he wouldn't look as terrible. Harry then introduced himself "Hello my name is Harry and these are my friends Crystal Luchenko and Hermione Granger." As he said this he gestured to Crystal and Hermione in turn.

The girl he recognized as Kelsey Diggory introduced herself seemingly hesitant to do so "Hello, I'm Kelsey." Noting that her 2 companions were even less keen on talking to Harry she said, "And my companions are Wayne Hopkins and Esme Witte."

Hermione and Crystal noting the lack of enthusiasm amongst the other 2 Hufflepuffs began talking to them while Harry talked to Kelsey.

A couple minutes later the round faced witch walked to the front of the class "Hello, I'm Professor Ponoma Sprout I teach Herbology. My assistant is currently caring for our plants in the other greenhouses, his name is Gavin Travers and he will aid in the practical aspects of class. For today I will be introducing the topic of Herbology to you, by our next meeting I expect you to have read the first chapter of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Now who can tell me about the purpose and uses of Herbology?"

Hermione and Harry raised their hands as did a couple others. Professor Sprout called on Hermione who said "The purpose of Herbology is to study and raise magical plants for various uses. Some of these uses include potions, healing, rituals, protection, eating and of course display."

Professor Sprout smiled before saying "A point to Slytherin for an excellent answer. Does anyone have something to add?"

Harry kept his hand up while everyone else put their hands down. Professor Sprout called on him. "Another purpose of Herbology is to selectively breed for specific traits. The uses of this are the ability to increase yield make disease resistant strains and enhance or change the magical characteristics in order to create new potions and healing techniques. A potential field in Herbology is the use of genetic modification to create new strains of existing plants without the necessity for breeding since breeding is genetic selection of a less precise manner."

"Excellent! An answer I would be hard pressed to improve on! I've heard some of genetic modification, but I'm afraid that the magical world lacks the rigorous scientific discipline and knowhow for such a thing. Not to mention the pushback over adopting a muggle technique. 5 points to Slytherin!"

For the rest of the period she lectured on the subject of Herbology and gave an outline of the plants and techniques they would be studying. After class as they were preparing to leave Kelsey said "How do you know so much about muggle science?"

Harry responded by saying "I have an advanced muggle degree, similar to a mastery in the magical world in Genetics as well as various other subjects."

After class Kelsey hung back after her friends left and came up to Harry to say "I'd like to apologize for thinking badly of you and laughing at you during your sorting. It's just; disownment is only conducted in cases where the person is a threat to your family and a shame to all wizards. Normally someone would be disinherited if they disagree with you or are a squib. So I'm sorry, maybe we can be friends in the future." She smiled at this last bit

Harry smiled before saying "You're forgiven, you've actually answered a question I had since I didn't quite understand the ramifications of disownment as it wasn't mentioned in my readings on wizarding culture. I'd intended to ask Professor Flitwick about it, but you've told me essentially what I need to know. I'll see you in Charms tomorrow."

They then proceeded to the great hall for lunch before making their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The inside of the classroom consisted of a grouping of desks at the front of the classroom facing a simple oaken desk and a blackboard. The larger part of the classroom consisted of a number of marked off parallel rectangles with markings where people would stand on either side of each rectangle was a practice dummy carrying a slim piece of wood.

Harry, Hermione and Crystal were amongst the first to arrive and sat near the teacher's desk. Thirty minutes later after the class had all arrived the teacher walked in. He was a tall Chinese man with slanted features and hard dark brown eyes. In a thick Chinese accent he began "My name is Zi Gao, I shall be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year. I'm a visiting Professor and shall attempt to teach you basic methods of defending oneself against both wizards and dangerous magical animals. For this first year of education I will mainly be teaching you to defend yourself with the written aspect of the class focusing on the spells we will learn as well as dark beasts in preparation for more advanced studies. For this first class I shall teach you what will be your first piece of magic at this school. The spell is called the pinging spell the incantation is DOLOR, it has no wand movement you merely point your wand at your target. The effect of the spell is that upon hitting your target it creates a small pulse of light. The target will feel an effect similar to a small static discharge in the area struck. To begin you will cast the spell at some practice dummies after you get a hang of the spell we will play a game. The rules of the game are simple, if you get hit by the pinging spell you are out and the last one not hit wins and shall receive a reward. The only permissible spell is the pinging spell. Now go and practice the spell."

Harry discretely lowered the shield he kept up most of the time while casting the spell at the dummy. After 10 minutes Professor Gao called them back and told them to ready themselves. Once the class had spread out in the room He said "Begin."

Harry immediately began by eliminating Hermione and Crystal who had assumed Harry would side with them. Following this he began sending spells at the other students, deftly dodging any spells headed his way with infinite ease when only him and a few other students remained he purposely turned his back to the professor before performing flip while sending three pinging spells at Professor Gao. Gao was surprised and was only able to avoid two of the spells. Harry then sent spells at the last two students ending the game.

Upon completion of the game Professor Gao said "Would you care to explain why you attacked me?"

Harry replied "It's simple when explaining the rules you never specified that it would only be the students participating and therefore to ensure victory I had to assume you were also a threat and so I decided to use surprise to eliminate the greatest threat."

Professor Gao then said "You are correct of course I had worded it that way on purpose, let this be a lesson to the rest of you that you should consider every possible threat since I doubt any of you and considered what Harry here had judging by your expressions. As for your prize, you shall be exempt from any one assignment you choose throughout the semester, Also 5 points to Slytherin for your excellent performance and 5 points for your cunning method of eliminating me. That is all for today."

After class harry apologized to Crystal and Hermione who were ok with it after he told them that he saw them as his toughest competition and promised to be with them if there was ever a team version of the days game.

With that done Harry took a nap before heading to Dinner. After dinner he finally got some rest to rejuvenate him from the previous night's adventure. After this Harry practiced some new conjurations and read a couple books on artifacts.

The first class of the day was Charms with the Hufflepuffs. As they entered Professor Flitwick waved and said in a delighted voice "Hello Harry! Who are these fine young ladies that are with you?"

Hermione replied "I'm Hermione Granger, It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"And I'm Crystal Luchenko."

Flitwick in an excited voice said "Well, come sit down you're the first to arrive so you have your pick of seats."

The three of them chose seats at the front and then Harry went up to talk to Flitwick.

"Professor, I recently was performing an exercise to better order my magic by decoupling it from my other cores and was surprised to find that there weren't the 2-4 I was expecting, but 10 separate cores. I was able to identify the standard core the 4 standard elemental cores as well as the light and dark cores, but the last three were not mentioned in any of my books and I cannot make anything of them. They were a shadowy mass with no distinct edges, a green sphere pulsing regularly, and last a perfect sphere that was completely solid which shown in every color and shade imaginable, this core was easily the largest besides my standard core. I was wondering what you made of them."

Flitwick considered for a moment before saying, "I don't quite know what to make of them, but if there's anywhere you can find out more it's the Hogwarts library. I was intending to give you your pass to the restricted section on Saturday, but I suppose I might as well give it to you today."

With that Flitwick pulled a pass out of his desk and gave it to Harry.

Flitwick then said "Have you considered my offer of you becoming my assistant for classes?"

"Yes, I would like to be your assistant for classes."

Flitwick was very excited at this "Excellent!"

With that Flitwick waved his wand and Harry's desk moved beside Flitwick's own and changed into a much nicer desk.

"I suppose I'll let the rest of the students in now."

Upon saying this door swung open and the rest of the students filled in and took their seats. Kelsey sat next to Hermione with her friend Esme and the four began talking.

Two minutes later Professor Flitwick began class "Hello Students, I'm Professor Flitwick and I teach Charms! Charms is a most versatile branch of magic and charms are used for both everyday uses and highly specialized purposes. In your first year I shall be teaching you the basic theory behind charms as well as some basic charms in order for you to apply the theory. With me today I have my assistant for this class Harry. Harry will give lectures and aid in your practicals just as I do and shall be treated with the same amount of respect as I am while we are in class. He will now perform a demonstration of the levitation charm which we will be spending a good amount of time on this year."

With that Harry incanted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" upon finishing the incantation a piece of wood along with a number of carving tools flew into the air and the wood was quickly carved into a perfect representation of Hermione which he then set on her desk.

Flitwick then said "You shall not be doing anything that complicated for a long time, you shall begin with a single object and merely levitating up and down, but with time you will be able to do more. Now before we begin we must learn the 7 fundamental wand movements…"

After class Hermione hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the gift it's absolutely beautiful!"

Harry smiled and walked with Hermione and Crystal to the transfiguration classroom.

As they entered the classroom Harry saw a cat sitting on the teachers table. This was puzzling to all of them.

Crystal decided to vocalize her thoughts "Why is there a cat on Professor Mcgonagall's desk? She doesn't seem like an animal person. Maybe she's going to transfigure it."

Meanwhile Harry took out his wand and cast an animagus revealing spell the cat glowed blue momentarily confirming his suspicions, before the cat turned into Professor Mcgonagall.

"Who cast a spell at me!?"

Harry deciding that admittance was the best choice said "I did Professor, I apologize but my curiosity got the best of me and so I cast an animagus revealing spell over you."

Mcgonagall was visibly torn, but after a moment said "Well I don't suppose I can be mad at you for ruining my introduction, but you must remember that you cannot go around casting spells at people, or cats! Even if the spell is a benign revealing spell, a revealing spell which I'm not sure where you learned since the animagus transform is a controlled magic."

"The book I bought predates the ministry age restriction and is therefore not affected by it."

Professor Mcgonagall nodded "In any case take 5 points for Slytherin for recognizing me as an animagus and confirming it. I'll also subtract a point for using magic in my classroom outside of a practical session."

Harry felt that had gone ok and decided to sit down. Unlike their classes with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff the section was separated down the middle Slytherin and Gryffindor. When the clock hit 9:30 Professor Mcgonagall began "My name is Professor Mcgonagall and I shall be your Transfiguration Professor. I expect you all to behave yourselves and anyone screwing around will be asked to leave." At this point she brought her wand to bear on her desk which she transfigured into a antelope. A second later she turned it back. "That was merely a demonstration of what you will learn as you continue in this class. You shall be performing small transfigurations of the form non-living to non-living for the first year." After this she began lecturing on the theory behind transfiguration. When twenty minutes remained she passed out matchsticks and told the students to transfigure them into needles.

The moment Professor Mcgonagall set a matchstick on his desk he turned it into a needle. Mcgonagall didn't seem all that surprised and said "If you change it back and for the five times in a row you may read your transfiguration text." Seeing that Harry was about to comment she continued. "If you've finished the text you may read something else. Also five points to Slytherin for a perfect transfiguration on your first go."

By the time Mcgonagall had finished talking Harry was done with transfiguring the needle back and forth and so went to reading a book on obscure curses.

By the end of the period Hermione was the only other person to transfigure their match to a needle earning another point for Slytherin while Crystal, a couple Slytherins and a couple Gryffindors had succeeded in partially transfiguring the needle.

As they exited Harry heard a boy named Ronald Weasley complain about the "Evil Wizard" and it seemed a healthy number of the Gryffindors agreed.

As far as Harry had seen the Gryffindors were loud and obnoxious though some would be talented so it would be wise to observe them. If nothing else he could learn which of them would be future enemies. In that category he placed Connor Hyphos and Ronald Weasley though if he was honest all but a few could be easily placed in the category of future enemy.

On the way to History Harry told Crystal bout their intention to simply not go to classes after the first day for History and then only so they could get the exam dates.

The class was as bad as anticipated after the first 5 minutes where Bins introduced himself and outlined the course Harry had determined that Bins had an absolutely sleep inducing voice as was evidenced by the slumped forms of many of his classmates. About five minutes into the lecture proper Harry cast a silencing charm so he didn't have to listen to Bins and continued his book on curses.

After lunch Harry made straight for the library telling Hermione and Crystal that he'd see them later. When he showed his pass to Madam Pince she scowled at him looked at the pass twice before grudgingly allowing him admittance.

The restricted section was sorted into three areas, the first area was visible from the rest of the library and consisted of mainly advanced books in subjects taught at Hogwarts as well as books on subjects such as alchemy, enchanting and warding. The next section consisted of all the truly ancient books and the books on subjects considered borderline such as the animagus transform, simple spell crafting and ward breaking. Lastly there was the section which held the books that were considered advanced for even a master in a subject as well as books on extremely obscure, powerful or controlled magic. It was a little known fact that it was impossible to remove a book from the library or disallow them to read it. This had been gotten around by requiring approval by a head of house or the headmaster in order to access any part of the restricted section. The reason Madam Pince had likely scowled at Harry was that Flitwick had given him unlimited reign for all three parts of the restricted section a decision which could only be overturned by Flitwick or with definitive proof of theft, potentially deadly assault, rape or murder and the votes of the three other heads of house and the headmaster.

Harry knew that what he was looking for would be in the last section since elemental magic while not banned since it was an inherent trait was considered powerful enough to put a myriad of ministry restrictions that read something like "You can use your elemental powers, but no one may teach it to you and you may not produce books about it." Essentially the same as Occlumency except the ability was not one everybody had making the books even hard to find. That is unless you went somewhere that censorship was impossible and even books that were illegal to own were kept indefinitely.

As Harry entered the last section of the restricted section he noticed that like the other sections it was immense. As he scanned the materials he noticed books on developing new wards, blood magic, war magic, occlumency, elemental magic, legilimency, summoning, ritual magic, death wards, true dark magic and so much more. Harry was in love; the content of these books was immense and would enable him to not only learn, but to create his own new works. Putting this all to the side for the moment he concentrated on the task of discovering about his elemental powers. After 4 hours constant reading and searching Harry found some of the information he wanted. It told of an element represented by a pulsing green sphere. The author didn't say much since he had apparently only briefly conversed with someone who had the ability. By what the author described it seemed this was an element relating to life and the extinction of life. Harry decided to go with the term life element. It seemed like a useful element, but Harry found that a simpler element like air or fire would be better to learn first.

Happy with learning approximately what the pulsing green meant and the new things he had learned in the course of reading the books on elementals Harry headed to dinner where he met Crystal and Hermione. After dinner Hermione taught Harry how to play chess while Crystal chatted with Harry in Russian, which she had taken to after learning that Harry spoke perfect Russian. After losing the first two games Harry didn't lose again. After a time a sixth year by the name of Marcus Flint challenged Harry to a game which went rather poorly for Marcus who then claimed that Harry had cheated.

Upon Flint's accusation Harry said "It seems odd that you would claim I cheated only after I checkmated you. Unless you were offended by my bishop moving in a proper diagonal manner to checkmate you, your complaint should've been made at the time cheating occurred, not at the conclusion of the game when such an assertion is offensive."

Harry found it likely Marcus had not seen Harry's logic, though that was not Harry's intention. Harry's intention was that others in the room that weren't as dense as Flint would see what Harry was saying.

Marcus said quite angrily "Say what you want you still cheated and I'm not going to let you get away with sabotaging my standing!"

Harry replied in a condescending voice "Do you intend to accomplish your goals via yelling? It seems to be your only real talent though I doubt you'll find many careers in it, perhaps you could replace Filch when he retires it seems to be his only attribute as well."

Flint drew his wand at which point Harry clapped and in the same tone as previously said "Bravo a truly remarkable move drawing your wand on a first year, I cannot fathom any fault in your logic. It's not as if others will think you a brute for assaulting an 11 year old or a weakling if said 11 year old bests you.

Marcus then said "Adigen!" which sent a moderate pain curse at Harry which Harry cancelled with a wandless counter curse.

Harry sighed before saying "I suppose this means you wish to fight me?"

Flint then sent a stream of various hexes at Harry all of which Harry cancelled noting "I see you've read the book 101 simple hexes and curses. You should know that others can read and expect such things from someone who wants to embarrass them, but doesn't want to use anything that would get them into serious trouble."

"Serpensortia!" at this a snake shot out of Flint's wand

Harry inwardly smirked, Flint had just presented him with a perfect opportunity to gain more than he had originally intended.

In Parseltongue Harry said "Come serpent, the one who summoned you is not worthy."

Harry put his arm out which the snake readily slid up. Flint as well as the sizable group of onlookers were extremely surprised. Despite being an extremely rare ability Parseltongue had become well known with the rise of Voldemort and its connection with Salazar Slytherin.

Harry decided he had done enough and so drew his wand and said "Finat Doct!"

A small yellow ball shot from Harry's wand towards Flint who said "Protego!" However this was a spell Harry had noted in one of the dueling books he had picked up it behaved as a solid and thus was unaffected by weak shields such as the one put up by Flint. The spell contacted with Flint and he was knocked back 10 feet where he landed with a thud. He would be out for an hour or so due to the spell. Harry levitated Flint into an armrest before turning to talk to Hermione and Crystal acting as if nothing had happened snake sleeping on his shoulders.

AN The founders made the library in the manner described in order to ensure that students would all be allowed access to the materials contained within regardless of who controlled the school in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Resolve

September 4 1992

Harry entered the common room at 7 and subsequently went to breakfast. At breakfast Draco Malfoy sat opposite Harry. Harry could easily guess his intention. It had been obvious that Draco had been taking a wait and see position for one reason or another and the events of last night had pushed him into action.

"Hello Harry, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Draco Malfoy Heir to the Malfoy family."

"As you've pointed out I'm Harry, CEO of HTech, MD, Ph.D., it's not necessary to continue with formalities."

"As you may have determined I was instructed by my father to reserve judgment until such a time that I could make a decision pertaining to our family's stance on you. After seeing you in classes as well as the events of last night I have decided that you shall have my support and temporary allegiance."

"Very well Draco I accept your support and allegiance. Be warned that I consider an attack by an ally a graver crime than an attack by an enemy."

With that Harry stood up and said "I'll see you at our Flying lesson with the Gryffindors."

After this Harry made his way to the library with Hermione and Crystal got a book on messaging spells from the restricted section and joined them at a table where they read and did homework until it was time to go to flying class.

Their flying instructor was a tough woman who appeared quite strict. She motioned for everybody to stand next to a broom. After everyone arrived she began, "My name is madam hooch I am the Flying instructor and in addition am in charge of Quidditch here at Hogwarts. Flying is a dangerous activity so anyone who doesn't follow my instructions will sit on the ground and observe."

"To begin you shall command your broom to come to your hand. This is done by saying "up" in an authoritative manner." At this point she put her hand above the broom and said "UP!" the broom shot immediately into her hand. "Now you may all try."

Harry said "Up." As did everybody else. The results were mixed, some had their broom do nothing, some had their broom come partially up to them, while a few had their broom fly a few feet past their outstretched hand. Harry was pleasantly surprised when Ronald Wesley's broom hit him in the nose. Harry's broom along with 5 other people including Crystal and Draco had their brooms react in the manner Madam Hooch had demonstrated. Hermione looked dubiously at her broom which wasn't doing anything. Deciding to give her a confidence boost the next time she said up he levitated the broom into her hand. This caused Hermione to smile and relax a bit. After about 10 minutes most of the class had succeeded in having their brooms summon properly.

Madam Hooch the said "Alright now that most of you have succeeded in that, let's move onto how to grip a broom." She then demonstrated and went around the circle correcting mistakes as she went.

"Now we're going to go into the air so kick off on the count of three. One, Two, Three."

With that over 30 broomsticks shot into the air where they hovered.

Madam Hooch flew into the center and said "Alright, now for this first lesson we're going to take it easy. Follow me." With that she flew at a very low speed around the Hogwarts grounds. This was of course boring; it wasn't like flying a broomstick was terribly difficult.

In this state of boredom Harry felt it was a perfect time to cause someone such as Connor to fall the 10 feet to the ground. A moments consideration later Harry decided that this was indeed a good idea and cast a wandless charm that would reproduce the effect of a small gust of wind while also making Connor's broom handle slippery. As Harry had planned Connor was the only one thrown off by the gust after which Harry immediately cancelled the lubrication charm.

Madam Hooch called them all down and went to see how bad it was. She found that Connor had broken his arm. Harry felt no remorse for the ignorant bigot. Madam Hooch told them not to fly while she was gone and took the boy to the Hospital wing. As she left Ronald Weasley pointed at Harry and said "You did it didn't you, you caused him to fall off his broom!"

Harry responded in an amused tone "Alas I cannot take credit and shall thus put said credit where it belongs. O mighty wind you have fell Connor when no others could!"

Ron Weasley, Jackson White and about half of the other Gryffindors took out their wands at this remark.

Most of the Slytherins looked interested, but didn't move to draw their wands.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow and said "No sense of humor I see. For a supposedly courageous bunch you seem to feel you require rather quite a few people to attack an unarmed student. I do apologize for responding with humor to a baseless conclusion rather than the Gryffindor standard of poorly performed intimidation. I mean no offense to those Gryffindors who have not overreacted."

Ron Weasley proved that he was in fact denser than even Harry had anticipated "Don't think your words can get you out of this one! I think you're just scared now that you've been caught!"

"I will repeat that your accusations are based entirely on prejudice, it is unbecoming."

Ron Weasley then said "Pungere!" nothing happened so he repeated himself "Pungere!" this time a slow pale green spell headed towards Harry. It was the stinging curse often used by parents on unruly children; Ron's spell was very weak. The other 7 Gryffindors who had their wands drawn cast similarly pathetic spells though only 3 actually succeeded in casting the spell they intended a tickling spell a hair color changing spell and most impressively a underpowered knockback jinx from Jackson White.

In a flash Harry drew his wand and blocked their spells. It was at this point that Professor Mcgonagall who Harry had noticed coming across the lawn about a minute ago started yelling, "What is going on, 8 of my lions attacking an unarmed student. Explain!"

It was Ronald Weasley who spoke first "Harry did something to Connor's broom that caused him to fall!"

Harry replied in an annoyed voice "I say again, I did no such thing and your accusation is based solely on your imagination and bigotry. If this is false please explain to Professor Mcgonagall your evidence against me."

"Connor wouldn't fall off, so someone else must've done it, Harry's the only one with a dark history so it must've been him."

Mcgonagall then said "Detention all 9 of you for unsupervised dueling at 8 tonight in my office."

Harry said in a calm voice "I do believe you miscount Professor there were 8 who attacked me. I only drew my wand after offensive spells were cast at me."

"Be that as it may be, Harry, Hogwarts rules state that in the case of a duel if both sides cast spells they are both to be punished."

"I know this; I also know that a Professor may use their discretion in instances where one side is clearly in the wrong. You witnessed events and know that I only drew my wand after the first spell was cast."

"If you persist in arguing against your punishment I shall give you another detention."

Harry could hardly believe it he simply said in a scathing tone "Alright, Professor."

Hermione and Crystal looked ready to kill while the rest of Slytherin looked slightly upset at the favoritism.

Hermione had no doubt that it had been Harry that sent Connor off his broom and didn't mind, it served Connor right for his previous actions. Regardless, the actions of the Gryffindors and Mcgonagall were unacceptable and frankly if this is how a large portion of the populace acted she would gladly join Harry in tearing them to pieces as she was sure he intended.

This is how in an uncharacteristic move she sent a knockback jinx at Ronald Weasley causing him to fall flat on his back; she was smiling the entire time. She had no intentions of getting away with it; this was merely a defiant statement against the Gryffindors and Mcgonagall and in support of Harry.

"Miss Granger! You shall be joining the rest of them in detention tonight."

Hermione merely smiled back at her.

Three hours later Harry entered Professor Flitwick's office. He didn't immediately see Flitwick and frowned slightly before discretely casting a spell he had looked up in preparation of dueling practice. The spell would allow him to see invisible people. Sure enough standing by the wall to his left was Professor Flitwick. Having some idea of what was to happen Harry drew his wand while casting an entanglement hex at Flitwick. Flitwick batted the spell away before sending a trio of stunners at Harry. Harry quickly cancelled the stunners while wandlessly sending a chair hurtling at Flitwick. The chair was blasted to pieces by Flitwick. Flitwick began raining spells on Harry, which Harry didn't recognize so Harry dodged through the barrage while sending more chairs and shelves at Flitwick though they inevitably were blown to pieces before getting close. Deciding he needed to do something different Harry conjured 10 falcons which he sent at Flitwick, before they reached him the whole group was cut to hundreds of pieces by a spell Flitwick used. Flitwick hardly missed a beat defeating everything Harry threw at him continuously throwing unknown spells at Harry which he barely managed to dodge. When Harry was almost against the wall Flitwick created a mass of tentacles on the wall. Harry spun and fired gout of fire at the tentacles, this did nothing and Harry was forced to dive out of the way casting a wide area immobilizing spell at the tentacles before casting a powerful shield to block the spells Flitwick sent his way. As Harry got up Flitwick's desk changed into a pack of monkeys that jumped at him. Harry immediately cast a banishing spell on the group while conjuring a large number of iron spikes which he launched at the group of monkeys slaying all of them. Immediately following this Harry shielded again, but Flitwick's shield piercing spell collapsed it and Harry was unable to dodge all 5 of the spells that followed finally being hit by a silver spell which knocked him out.

Harry woke not 10 seconds later to the squeaking voice of Professor Flitwick "A fantastic job Harry! Now before we begin tell me of your first week of Wizarding School."

When he finished Flitwick said "I apologize for the awful actions of my colleague. She along with Albus and much of the rest of the staff excepting me Snape and Madam Pomfrey are members of what is known as the order of the magi, a group that has been around for over a thousand years and whose purpose is unknown. What is known is that full members must have the power level of mage. You however could pose a threat to their organization in time and it is possible they could attempt to have you disappear since they have been linked to the disappearances of other powerful individuals over the centuries. I'm actually surprised that other than Dumbledore's subset of the order they have taken no action past or present against Voldemort. Now onto our lesson, you brought your pensieve I presume." Harry nodded "excellent then we shall review the duel we had today and then I will work to improve your technique and we will duel a couple more times, I'll also give you a list of spells to learn as well as this book on silver magic, or non-lethal combat since I expect you to join the first session of the dueling club which will be this Thursday at 7.

After watching their duel in the pensieve Flitwick taught Harry the shredding curse he'd used on Harry's flacons "Xaver Quayti" which Flitwick told him to be careful about using since it was an ancient spell considered evil by many due to its deadly nature. He also taught Harry an area blasting curse "Bombarda" and told him to get the book "Enhancing transfigured and conjured animals" and read the books on Parseltongue he'd gotten at Borgin and Burkes in order to learn parselcasting since you couldn't easily cancel parselspells unless you yourself were a Parseltongue.

After a couple more duels both of which Harry lost, Flitwick said "Very good, you're already improving next Saturday we will only be having one duel since we will be working on ward/cursebreaking so make sure to read the books and learn the spells listed also review our last 2 duels in your pensieve. At this point the best thing to do is learn as many spells as possible as well as how to counteract them.

As Harry left he noticed Flitwick fixing the broke state of his office.

Detention with Mcgonagall later that night found Harry and Hermione writing lines; specifically "I shall not participate in unsanctioned dueling". While doing this Harry communicated to Hermione using a legilimency trick he'd read up on that allowed telepathic communication. He also tested her Occlumency defenses and advised her on their weaknesses. After 2 hours of this Harry and Hermione were allowed to leave, this was 30 minutes after the Gryffindors were allowed to leave.

As they walked towards the dungeons Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to learn to fight. She considered for a second before saying "Sure, when and where?"

"How about now? We can use an abandoned classroom and when were done I'll make us both invisible and silent and we can go back to the dungeons."

"Sounds good to me."

With that Harry and Hermione entered an abandoned classroom. Harry then locked the door and was about to clear an area for them to work when he noticed a massive magical presence in the room. It was radiating from a mirror. Harry immediately noticed that there was a powerful compulsion coming from the mirror. Immediately harry said in a serious voice "Stand back, this mirror has powerful compulsion magic. Let me see if I can determine its function."

Harry felt the compulsion slamming against his occlumency shield as he approached. When he was only 5 meters away Harry felt out the mirrors magic and was pretty sure that the rest was fairly benign and so he went closer. Above the mirror was inscribed "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi". _After a second Harry determined that the inscription would if reflected in a mirror read "I show not your face but your hearts desire." "Curious." Harry said aloud then he concentrated on the magic attempting to enter his mind and found a second part which was separate from the compulsion and let it into his mind.

Instantly the picture changed from just him to him about 8 years older to him standing amongst the bodies of his enemies while his allies stood beside him, the picture suddenly changed to him sitting on a throne while a mass of people kneeled before him. Some respected him, some feared him, and still others hated him but were too scared to act on it since all those who had acted on their hatred had been destroyed.

After seeing this Harry pushed his mind out to suppress the compulsion and motioned to Hermione saying "I've suppressed the compulsion, the mirror shows your greatest desire. If you'd like to see, you should come and look."

Hermione infinitely curious walked over to the mirror and starred, she seemed utterly shocked, but after a couple minutes shock turned to acceptance before she said her voice quavering "I see myself killing my parents for how they treated me and in order to join you, then I see you ruling over the rest of the wizards me by your side with Crystal, Lupin, and Flitwick helping us. I, I actually want my parents dead, I think I've been trying to convince myself otherwise, but now I'm sure."

Harry gave her a hug before saying "It's ok Hermione you've told me what they were like after they found out about the letter and I understand how you feel. My parents abandoned me as a baby and I to intend to get my revenge and if you never want to see your parents again you can come live with me, I'll even arrange for them to die if that's what you really want."

Hermione in a firm voice said "It is. Anyone who would treat their child in such a way doesn't deserve life even if those people raised me for 10 years before showing their true colors as ignorant bigots."

Harry smiled before saying "Very well, maybe we should push back our dueling practice and go to bed."

Hermione nodded and they walked back to the dungeons Hermione holding onto Harry's hand as they went.

AN The mirror in Hermione's case took Hermione's actual desire of getting revenge on her parents to mean killing them since that is the ultimate form of revenge as felt by Hermione and thus the mirror. Upon seeing the mirror's interpretation Hermione convinces herself that she does want to kill her parents. This is of course part of the danger of the mirror, if your desire is a concept, but you have no particular picture in mind for the concept the mirror will fill in the blanks.

Flitwick knows Harry is a Parseltongue because Harry told him about the duel with Flint.

Spells cast in Parseltongue are just like normal spells, except they are slightly more powerful since they are cast in a magical tongue and difficult to counter unless you are also a Parseltongue.


	10. Chapter 10

AN Sorry for the delay in posting. It was the result of 5 midterms within a week, something I would not wish on anyone

* * *

Chapter 10 Riposte

September 5 1992

After spending much of the day practicing the spells in the Silver Magic book Flitwick had gotten Harry made his way to Professor Snape's office it was time for his one on one meeting with his head of house, something which Harry knew would be highly interesting.

As Harry knocked Professor Snape's voice called out in an emotionless tone "Enter."

Harry entered and sat opposite Snape in the offered chair. He then said in an even tone "Good evening Professor."

"Good evening Harry, Tell me how are you finding Hogwarts?"

"It is different Professor; I am still endeavoring to grow accustomed to the large number of children and living in close quarters to them. Frankly the galleons I paid for my private suite are the best investment I've ever made. As for classes, I find that they will be unchallenging."

"Yes, I am curious Harry why you have deigned to attend Hogwarts. From what I've gathered from other students and teachers it would seem you are far ahead of the Hogwarts curriculum."

"No offense Professor, but if you cannot see the possible advantages of my attending Hogwarts you don't really know Hogwarts."

"I can think of many reasons. It could be the library, teachers, business, politics, even just the mystery. What I don't know is which reason."

"All of those and more Professor."

Snape nodded before saying "I understand you had an unusual upbringing, but Hogwarts policy says that I must ask you who you would like notified in case of emergency."

Harry smiled before saying "John Gideon, the address to reach him at should already be available to you."

"Yes, of course. When did you become aware that you were a metamorphmagus and a Parseltongue? These are unusual talents seen maybe once in a hundred thousand; less for Parseltongue."

"It would seem I was correct in assuming the news of my Duel with Marcus Flint would make it to you. As for when I developed my Parseltongue and Metamorphmagus abilities; I was 6 when I was able to fully control them, also you needn't have checked for occlumency shield I would've told you."

Snape frowned at the last part, his legilimency probe had been terribly light and he hadn't sensed himself being compromised. Snape had previously assumed that the dark lord was wrong in his assessment, but it was hard to deny now that he had personally met the child.

"I look forward to seeing your potion making skills; I expect you will be exceptional."

"I don't know of anything I'm not exceptional at Professor I doubt potion making will be any different. Now is there anything else you need me for or shall I go?"

"You may go; I'll see you in class tomorrow."

With that Harry stood up and exited Snape's office.

After leaving Professor Snape's office Harry went to his dorm room where he sat down cleared his mind before delving into his core finding the same scene with the 10 parts much as they were before. It was now time to move on to the next step in harnessing the elements. To begin Harry worked on connecting fully with his standard core; this was relatively easy since he had been using it intensively for years. This being done Harry began working on his fire element which he had interacted with slightly on previous occasions. This proved difficult, since every time Harry attempted to interact with the fire core it refused to be shaped or moved. With great effort Harry forged a slight connection with the fire core. With a connection established Harry could now begin the development of his fire elemental abilities.

* * *

September 6 1992

The next morning Harry, Hermione, and Crystal found themselves waiting outside the potions classroom waiting for class to begin. Professor Snape called for all of them to enter before begriming on a rant about potions, insulting most of the class in the process.

Professor Snape wasn't the kindest of fellows and seemed to Harry to be someone who resented having to teach, he was likely here for the research potential. This didn't really bother Harry since Snape seemed to if nothing else have a level of respect for Harry lacking in certain transfiguration teachers.

Snape then said in a hostile tone "Weasley, what is the fundamental rule of potions safety?"

Weasley who looked like he was being examined by a Nazi death camp officer said in a stuttering voice "I don't know."

Snape continued on "Mr. Finnegan, what is the difference between potions and alchemy?"

Seamus Finnegan looked pale as he said "I don't know sir"

Snape then turned to Harry with the previous hostility absent and said, "Harry, could you tell me the answer to the two questions I asked those two Dunderheads?"

Harry gave a slight smile before saying "Of course Professor, the first rule in potion making is caution, whenever making a potion proper gloves should be worn. In addition it is important to perform all dangerous potion making with a localized shield spell on your cauldron This is unnecessary for students until we reach the third years curriculum as until then the effects of a poorly made potion are unlikely to be deadly or permanently harmful. The difference between alchemy and potion making is simple in alchemy the magic is used to manipulate inherently non-magical substances, whereas in potion making you are using non magical techniques to combine and manipulate magical ingredients."

"Harry is of course correct, 5 points to Slytherin for correct detailed answers."

During Snape's lecture Harry took the time to look through some of the Gryffindor's memories searching for any who showed large magical or academic potential that wouldn't reject him outright. Abigail Turner was interesting and definitely a possibility; she showed a high level of talent with magic having performed impressive feats of accidental magic and had had a lot of success in casting spells. While not of amazing intellect she wasn't dumb either and she had a strong work ethic that would see her succeed. Other than her only Aker Hill seemed a strong possibility for seeing Harry's side.

After the lecture Snape set them on their first potion, a scurvy potion. Its purpose was to magically inject vitamin C this was superior to other methods mainly because the effect was immediate. Harry finished preparing his ingredients and heating his cauldron within a minute using his wandless magic, he had considered trying out his fire elemental abilities, but opted against his first attempt being in potions class. He was done 10 minutes later with a perfect sample sitting in front of him. Snape came over and inspected the potion before saying "A perfect potion by Harry here, 5 points to Slytherin."

The other students looked surprised as many hadn't even finished gathering the proper ingredients.

In a lower voice Snape said "You may continue on to the next potion if you want, in fact let me make a list of the potions we will be making."

With that Snape took out a piece of parchment and wrote down a list of about 30 potions and gave it to Harry.

"Start at the top and work your way down, if you have any questions ask me."

Harry then went on to brew a boil cure potion and a mild allergy potion which earned him a further 10 points before Professor Snape ended the class by saying. Those of you who finished an acceptable Scurvy potion will continue on to the next during class next week while the rest will again work on the Scurvy potion. The lecture portion of the class will cover potion brewing methods, today's potion was more a stew then anything and should have been simple to complete, it would appear however that I was mistaken. Rest assured that most future potions will require more than throwing slightly prepared ingredients in a pot of boiling water, though some of you seem unable to do even this.

As they exited Harry made his way over to Abigail Turner and said in a cheerful voice "Hello there I don't believe I've yet made your acquaintance. My name is Harry."

Abigail responded with a slight smile on her face "Hello Harry, my name is Abigail. I'm curious as to why you're speaking to me."

"That's quite simple; I have a skill with reading people. Imagine my surprise when I concluded that a Gryffindor might actually not spit in my face as soon as I spoke to them."

"An accurate deduction, I do apologize for not standing up for you when my house mates say terrible things about you, but I'd rather not isolate myself from the rest of my house. I think the term is "Brave, but not stupid."

Harry gave a slight chuckle before saying "I can't say your actions are unwise, I do hope you will also recognize that bigots can make for very poor friends."

Abigail looked thoughtful "Yes, you are of course right. Not all of the Gryffindor's are terrible. Unfortunately almost all of my year mates think it a fun game to talk about you behind your back. I'd love to get to know you better, but I'd prefer it wasn't obviously apparent."

Harry smiled before saying "That is of course the reason I cast a notice-me-not on us.

Abigail looked confused "I didn't see you use your wand."

Harry lowered his voice slightly and said "Don't tell anyone, but I can cast most any spell wandlessly."

"I can see why you would want to keep such a thing secret; it would only fuel the Gryffindor's accusations against you."

"I'm not quite sure about that Abigail, they seem to require no evidence as is. The effect would merely be to give their accusations more weight."

"So did you actually hex Connor? I wouldn't care if you did he deserves that and more for how big of an arse he is."

"I didn't cast any spells on Connor." Harry paused before saying "I might've caused him to fall by making his broom slippery and causing a gust though."

Abigail laughed before saying "I'll see you in class then."

"Yes, goodbye."

Harry was quite happy with how that had gone, he had used passive legilimency to discern her true feelings and reactions and they were all in line with she had said. An ally within Gryffindor would definitely prove useful.

When Harry sat down for lunch a letter appeared in front of him it read

Dear Harry,

I would like to formally request that you make your way to my office to discuss a couple matters which have recently come to my attention. Sometime this afternoon would be preferable.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

PS The password is lemon drop.

Harry was quite confused, he could think of no reason that Dumbledore would wish to speak to him. Deciding to sate his curiosity he ate quickly and told his friends he had a meeting with Dumbledore to attend.

Harry reached the gargoyle which stood as a door to the Headmasters office and said "Lemon drop."

At this the gargoyle moved out of the way allowing Harry to enter. After climbing a staircase Harry reached a door which he knocked on.

Dumbledore immediately said "Come in Harry."

Harry then opened the door and was met by the strangest office one could imagine. Dumbledores desk was covered in silver trinkets which made a variety of noises and movements. Portraits lined all of the walls previous headmasters residing in all of them. There was also a bookshelf filled with books Harry would happily pay thousands of galleons for a piece. On a stand next to the headmaster's desk a phoenix sat there were also a couple of desks filled with magical objects including the sorting hat and a pensieve.

"Care for a lemon drop Harry?"

"No thank you Professor."

"I see that you are quite intrigued by the objects in the room. I must say you are the first person to take a significant notice to my books on their first visit. Usually they're distracted by the numerous magical objects."

"I have a particular fondness for books."

"But of course. I'm guessing you're curious as to the matter of our meeting?"

"Indeed Professor."

"It is unfortunately not the most pleasant topics I bring you here to discuss. Before I begin I'd like to apologize for my part in your disownment."

"Your apology is noted, but you are not forgiven. I remember the day I was brought to your office like it was yesterday and can only say that you culpability is only slightly less than that of my parents and Sirius Black."

"A fair assessment, I shall not attempt to persuade you as I suspect it would have no effect. The main purpose in this meeting is to inform you of a rather disturbing development which directly affects you. As I'm sure you know I preside over the Wizengamot. An emergency session was called this Friday to introduce new legislation. This legislation was in response to your attendance of Hogwarts, something that got out rather quickly and something which many took offense at. The legislation would strip all those who are disowned of their citizenship in magical Britain. This would mean you no longer have any rights as a citizen and would be ineligible to be accepted into Hogwarts except by the process normally used for foreigners a vote of the Wizengamot. Because you have already begun attending Hogwarts this does not affect you. The law also bans you from any ministry property and prevents you from opening or modifying a Gringotts account. Existing Gringotts accounts would function just as they had before. You are also prevented from buying or leasing land or businesses within the confines of magical Britain."

After this Dumbledore sighed before continuing "I did my best to prevent the passage of this bill; however my efforts were for naught since many people including the potters were putting their weight behind the bill. It passed with 94% of the vote. I'm telling you this because I didn't know how you would react and found it would be preferable to learning it via the paper or the inevitable crude remarks. Again I am sorry."

Harry had used his considerable occlumency capabilities to create a façade of indifference at the end of Dumbledore's explanation harry said in an even voice "Thank you for telling me, now if that's all I shall leave."

"You may leave; I suppose I had nothing to worry about with you reacting excessively. You seem to have developed impressive occlumency capabilities, especially for one so young."

With that Harry stood and left.

Turning his anger into determination Harry spent the rest of the day searching for a suitable location to practice things like his fire element. After 3 hours searching Harry settled on an empty storeroom in a disused portion of the castle. Having found a location Harry proceeded to cast charms and set up wards to ensure no students would disturb him. Once that was done Harry cast a number of wards on the walls floor and ceiling to prevent damage from his efforts. Happy with the results Harry called up his fire elemental core. The connection seemed stronger than the other day. Fueled by the news of the day Harry worked for 8 hours straight. By the end Harry was able to control the temperature of small amounts of fire and shoot good sized fireballs. Satisfied Harry made himself invisible and made his way back to the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

September 7 1992

At breakfast Harry found plastered on the front page of the Daily Profit an article detailing and praising the new law. Today was going to be a fun day.

Hermione upon seeing the article said "Is this why Dumbledore wanted to see you yesterday?"

"Yes. What do you say after classes today I give you a dueling lesson to prepare you for the dueling club on Thursday."

Recognizing the change of topic Hermione said "Sounds good to me."

In Herbology Harry endured a large number of suspicious looks and a victorious look on Devin Potter's face. This made Harry's legilimency easy since the outright hostility shown by most of the Hufflepuffs allowed him to concentrate on the 25% or so that weren't. From this Harry was able to gather that only Wayne Hopkins, Kelsey Diggory and Esme Witte would be strong possibilities. None of them were particularly powerful, but Kelsey was quite intelligent and her family was powerful in the Wizengamot. From what Harry had seen her brother was powerful and would at least listen to Harry's side.

DADA passed much the same except with the Ravenclaws of whom only about half were staring hostily at him. Harry guessed this had more to do with Ravenclaws being less emotive, but he still considered it improvement. Of the other half Harry found four possibilities; Rowan Angelo who was both powerful and highly intelligent, Terry boot who was bright with a passion for history and politics, Lily Moon a quiet girl who loved the outdoors, animals in particular, lastly Dua Mardling who enjoyed writing fiction. Harry decided it was probably best to introduce him to them once the news of the bill had passed.

After DADA harry took Hermione to his newly created practice room and keyed her into the spells. Once inside Harry said "The most important part of dueling is not getting hit. For the first hour you are going to dodge spells cast by an object I enchant to cast the pinging spell at you at a rate of 30 per minute. Every time you are hit you are to do 10 pushups. You may not leave the square outlined by red lines. Every time you go 2 minutes without getting hit the rare shall go up by 5 per minute." Harry paused for a second waved his wand and said "Begin."

As Harry stepped away a floating sphere revealed itself and Hermione found herself in a box.

By the end of the hour Hermione had done 200 pushups and was up to 50 per minute. She had previously thought she was in decent shape, but this had been grueling.

At this point Harry closed his book and said "So how did it go?"

"I was up to 50 per minute and got hit 20 times."

"Pretty good, next time I'll put some better programming into the sphere so it can better predict your movements and trap you, today it was merely firing wherever you were at the time. After that we can increase the speed the spell is fired to be closer to the actual speed. Now let's move on to learning spells."

Harry then proceeded to teach Hermione the shield charm, the stunning spell, the impediment jinx, the incarcerous jinx, and the body bind curse all of which Hermione performed flawlessly by the end. At this point it had been five hours in the room so Harry grabbed some food from his bag and they ate before heading off to Astronomy.

Upon reaching the Astronomy tower Harry conjured three chairs for him, Crystal, and Hermione. The rest of the students stood waiting for the Professor. At 10 the Professor a young woman came up the staircase and began speaking "I am Professor Sinistra, I shall teach you about Astronomy. Today you shall be tasked with becoming used to your telescope and so there will be no specific assignment. Enjoy and Begin!"

Harry took his telescope out and after a couple minutes decided it would be best to find out a method to enchant the telescope to display a book instead of the night sky.

Halfway through class Harry sensed movement towards him and quickly dived to the left as Jason Abott entered the space Harry had previously occupied and continued on carried by his momentum about to launch off the edge when an impediment jinx hit him and caused him to stop. Harry was disappointed at this; it would've served the bastard right if he fell a hundred fifty meters to his death.

Professor Sinistra was furious "What the fuck do you think you were doing!? Running about attempting to push people when we're over 100 meters above ground! Come with me, you to Harry since you were the object of his, indiscretion."

With that Professor Sinistra dragged Jason while Harry walked behind them. Upon reaching the gargoyle at the Headmaster's office she said to the gargoyle "I need to speak to the headmaster, now!"

The Gargoyle moved aside to allow entrance and the three headed up the stairs where Professor Sinistra opened the door not even knocking.

Professor Dumbledore greeted them in his ever sweet tone "Aurora, a pleasure as always and what's this you've brought guests!"

In an enraged tone Professor Sinistra said "Dumbledore this boy, a Mr. Abott attempted to push Harry off the Astronomy tower!"

Not altering his tone at all Dumbledore said "Oh, and what does Mr. Abott have to say for himself?"

"Sir, I didn't intend to send him off the tower. I merely wanted to hit him while he couldn't defend himself. Though I don't see why anyone should care if I had pushed him off. His life is worth less than a house elf before the law; I shouldn't be punished for something which is legal."

"Be that as it may be Mr. Abott while here at Hogwarts he is a student and under the charter that binds this school he is afforded the same protections as any other student. Due to your confusion I shall only give you one detention; however a second offense will not be looked on nearly as kindly."

Harry who had been quiet up to this point interjected in an annoyed voice "With all due respect Professor Dumbledore the Hogwarts charter clearly states that any attempted murder shall be dealt with by expulsion of the perpetrator and the snapping of their wand it makes no allowance for idiotic bigotry."

"You are of course right, however as headmaster I can interpret this in any way I want in this case as accidental endangerment which has a punishment of a number of detentions to be determined by the Professor. In any case if Mr. Abott were expelled or severely punished the backlash against you, me and Hogwarts would be immense"

Dumbledore knew as he said this that Harry would hold this against him as well. He was unsure whether or not to root for the boy who had been so wronged and yet was so remarkable. It seemed likely that if Harry were to succeed wizarding society as well as many within it would be destroyed, yet Dumbledore could not fault the boy it would unfortunately be justified.

Seeing that nothing was going to come of arguing Harry left the office followed a minute later by Jason and Professor Sinistra.

* * *

AN Harry isn't looking through all of their memories just those most related to his queries.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Beginnings

As Jason Abott left Dumbledore altered the boys memory so that he would not remember the headmasters last statement and induced a feeling that he had just barely succeeded in convincing Dumbledore that it was an accident.

When his office door finally closed Dumbledore summoned the bottle of firewhisky he kept stashed in a cabinet and poured himself a glass. It was times like these Dumbledore wished he could disappear. While he had aged well the stresses of holding four important positions still tired him greatly. No time so much as now. First there was the boy Harry, a genius unmatched by any alive who was undoubtedly the first archmage ever. But he wasn't just a powerful genius with immense wealth, that would be too easy he was all that plus hated by a society which sent him away and then when he returned took away his rights. Of course Albus had missed the fact that some might assume Harry was an open target since he had no legal standing and had not made clear that all students were equal under the Hogwarts charter. This had left him in the position of either doing as he had and further distancing himself from Harry or expelling the Abott boy and drawing the wrath of the wizarding world. Sure they couldn't remove him from Hogwarts, but they could take away his position on the Wizengamot and recall him from the international confederation of wizards. The order would've likely expelled him for what would likely be termed "stupid decision." Bloody Fucking order of the magi, after all these years Albus still couldn't figure out their game. It was pretty obvious that despite being on the highest council in the group there were things he was unaware of. Worst of all he really had no one he trusted, most of what he would've once called friends were also in the order. Another mistake, in his younger years Albus had recruited almost all of them into the order, before his suspicions regarding the order had grown. This didn't even include the recent revival of Voldemort who it seems has improved his member base while gone an interesting phenomenon which made Dumbledore doubt the Happening of that fateful Halloween.

Dumbledore then drained the rest of his glass and walked to the door that led to his quarters wishing morning would never come.

September 7 1992

The next day Dumbledore greeted the students at breakfast "Hello students, Today I wish to remind you that ALL students are to be treated equally despite what their legal status is. Failure to comply will see you punished as you normally would. That is all, thank you."

During their classes Harry took the time to use Legilimency on his fellow Slytherins. Those who would likely join him included Draco Malfoy who while powerful frankly wasn't the brightest person, Daphne Greengrass who was brilliant, and Naomi Chaisty who while neither exceedingly brilliant nor powerful was an amazing athlete as well as a prodigious violinist.

After class Harry, Hermione and Crystal went outside to enjoy the beautiful weather. After a nice walk they settled beneath a small copse of trees where Harry read while Hermione and Crystal played a couple games of chess. Deciding to broach the subject Harry said "I'm considering putting together a group of people. It would be a group with a stated purpose to improve wizarding society. It will be composed of those who I hope to have as allies once I leave Hogwarts. The two of you would be second and third in command for now with Hermione being second. Me and Hermione already had one dueling lesson, if you accept the position I will include you as well. So what do you say?"

Hermione looked contemplative "Who have you identified as possibilities for joining you?"

"Kelsey Diggory, Esme Witte, Abigail Turner, Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Aker Hill, Rowan Angelo, Lily Moon, Wayne Hopkins, Terry Boot, Dua Mardling, Penelope Clearwater, Naomi Chaisty, Gemma Farley, and the two of you. This list is a result of using Legilimency to determine whether or not people would be willing to join. The only three other than yourselves that I did not use Legilimency on yet are Penelope Clearwater whom I chose because she is a muggle born, Cedric Diggory who I found through Kelsey and Gemma Farley who has treated me fairly well. I hope to expand the list to include some more older students."

Crystal stepped in at this point "I understand your stated goal, but what is your actual goal that you will be molding all of us to follow?"

Harry chuckles before saying "The replacement of wizarding society with one of my choosing, I'm sure you could've guessed that."

"Yes I suppose I could've, regardless I'm in."

Hermione smiled before saying "I'm in too, before we start meeting there are many things we will have to do. You will have to have magical contracts to ensure secrecy and loyalty, a secure meeting location, an effective method of group communication and a way to ensure nobody can be followed to meetings. You should also think of a name."

Harry replied enthusiastically "Excellent, I'll handle most of the details. The two of you can identify further potential members in the higher years. Make sure they are useful in some way and not taken by societal prejudices. Now if neither of you have any objections I propose we spend the rest of our free time today and tomorrow preparing for the dueling club's first meeting. It should be an excellent opportunity to make a good impression and locate potential members."

With that Harry took both of them to his practice room where he taught Crystal the stunning spell, shield charm and impediment jinx and taught Hermione the silencing spell, the water charm aquamenti and the fire charm incendio. At the same time Harry read through and learned the rest of the spells in the silver magic book he had gotten from Flitwick.

September 8 1992

At 6:55 PM Harry Hermione and Crystal walked into the great hall for the inaugural meeting of the dueling club. On the wall hung an empty list with the words Dueling club rankings at the top and 32 blank spaces. Flitwick stood beneath. As the clock struck 7 Flitwick said "Today is the Inaugural meeting of the dueling club. As has been tradition for hundreds of years we shall begin with a tournament. Here to help me referee the tournament today are Professor Sinistra, Professor Vector and Professor Gao. The format is that the first round will be between the first and second years of whom the top 8 will advance. The second round will consist of 3 pools the first pool will be the remaining first and second years as well as the third years, again 8 will advance, the second pool will consist of the 4th and 5th years of these 16 shall advance and the top 8 shall receive byes in the next round. Of the 6th and 7th years 16 shall advance all of whom shall automatically advance to the final round and the top 8 shall receive a bye in the final round. The rules for the duels are that no damaging spells are allowed."

Among the first and second years there were 67 they were split up into 4 groups. Harry's first match was against a second year Gryffindor by the name of Gammon Parker. While waiting for his match he saw Hermione destroy a second year Ravenclaw who almost failed at drawing his wand and Crystal beat a talented Gryffindor 2nd year.

Harry stood facing his opponent waiting for the match to begin. The judge for his group was Flitwick something Harry doubted was an accident considering recent legislation.

Flitwick in a serious tone said "Bow to your opponent." At this Harry gave the slightest bow possible indicating that he did not trust the Gryffindor. Gammon apparently wasn't aware of this custom and gave a deep bow. As Gammon came out of the bow Flitwick said "Begin!" at this Harry said "Quixtac." while pushing more magic into the spell than one would normally and a beam of brilliant blue light shot out at almost double the speed of a normal spell and hit Gammon before he had even brought his wand up and knocked the boy out. Flitwick revived the boy before saying "Harry is the victor!" At this Harry gave another slight bow before exiting the dueling platform.

Harry's next two matches against Susan Bones and Colin Fick a second year American transfer in Hufflepuff went much the same. This meant the next match would be against Devin Potter for the finals, the loser would face the winner of the loser bracket for the second spot in their pool. Harry gave Devin even less of a bow than the previous three opponents before Flitwick said "Begin!"

Harry waited for his opponent to strike first, something only done when someone considers the opponent beneath them. Devin sent a stunning spell at Harry followed by a disarming spell. Harry didn't even move letting the spells hit him as he reactivated the shield he always kept on his body wandlessly. Harry then raised his eyebrows before twirling his wand in a laxidasical manner looking about a bored expression on his face.

Devin Potter was normally a calm person, but the way Harry was mocking him was too much and he sent more stunners at Harry which he completely ignored. After a couple minutes he noticed that Harry had finally cast a spell, a tempus spell, after which he sighed pointed his wand at Devin and said "Caldrax Hitra." at which point a golden area of effect spell headed towards him. Devin Quickly shielded only for the spell to destroy his shield before impacting him and causing him to black out.

After Flitwick revived Devin he said "Harry is the winner." at which Harry smiled and left the dueling area, where he was met by Hermione, and Crystal who had both won all their matches. The others who were moving on were Devin Potter, Rowan Angelo, Su Li, Abigail Turner and a second year Slytherin named Jordan Rukin. To say the least people were shocked, previously there had never been more than 2 first years make it to the second round and this year there was 7.

The second round was much the same as the first except there were only 8 people total in Harry's group. Harry's first opponent was a burly Slytherin by the name of Fabio Avery. Deciding to try a different tactic Harry entered Fabio's mind as soon as Flitwick said start and convinced the stupid brute to walk backwards. Harry watched the boy walk backwards right off the stage at which point harry hit him with an impediment jinx to prevent him from cracking his skull open. Those watching were confused except for Flitwick who chuckled and said "Harry is the winner!"

Harry's next match against a Hufflepuff girl ended when Harry reflected the girl's stunner back at her.

For the Final Harry would be facing Crystal as Flitwick said "Bow." Harry gave a deep bow which was returned by Crystal who placed her wand at her feet to indicate her surrender. Flitwick saw this and said "Harry do you accept Crystal Luchenko's surrender?"

"Yes I do Professor."

"Then I declare you the winner of this match."

Crystal won the second spot by default since she had already beaten the winner of the losers' bracket.

Hermione won an extremely close match against a Ravenclaw girl to win her Bracket. Harry was Happy to note that Cedric Diggory had dominated his bracket. None of the other first years had made it to the third round.

The third round was again broken into 4 pools. Harry was in the same pool as Cedric. Harry's first match was against a 5th year Hufflepuff girl named Uthura Grey. When Flitwick said go Uthura sidestepped immediately expecting Harry to send a spell, which he had. She then sent a shield piercer followed by a powerful stunning spell. Harry stepped to the side and twirled his wand sending a number of hawks after the girl. She sent a fire spell at the birds only for them to be unaffected. Surprised she conjured a physical shield that the birds ran into. Harry had anticipated this and sent a spell at the floor while her vision was obscured turning it into a mass of tentacle like objects which grabbed at Uthura allowing Harry to end the duel with a stunning spell while she was being held.

Harry's next opponent was the prefect Gemma Farley who he gave a slightly larger bow than the rest of his opponents excepting Crystal. At the start of the duel Harry summoned a number of boa constrictors and banished them at the prefect. Gemma managed to blast 2 of the 4 snakes into oblivion before they were near her at which point she was dodging the snakes as well as Harry's follow up spells. After she had dealt with a third snake Harry used an illusion to appear to send hawks at her. This worked perfectly as she sent a powerful bludgeoning spell at the birds which allowed the final boa constrictor to wrap around her arm making her unable to block Harry's spell which struck her and the boa constrictor which Harry quickly vanished.

"Harry is the Winner!" Flitwick said upon seeing Gemma fall

Harry's next opponent was Cedric. When Flitwick said "Begin!" Harry began by sending a number of spells at Cedric which targeted specific nerves and pressure points in order to debilitate the opponent. Anytime Cedric shielded Harry would blast apart the shield. Being constantly set upon Cedric was on the ropes so Harry said "Caldrax Hitra!" the powerful spell shot towards Cedric who used an enhanced shield to try to stop the spell. The shield collapsed leaving Cedric drained, but he hadn't been defeated. At this point Harry said "Saltrav!"which sent a beam of Silver at Cedric passing through his hasty shield and striking him sending him flying. Harry then said "Arresto Momentum!" and stopped Cedric from falling too hard.

Flitwick then said "Harry is the winner!"

It was now time for the final round Harry was 5 matches from victory. If he placed in the top 10 he would be the first, first year to ever do that in the first tournament, the closest had been Albus Dumbledore who had placed 14th

Cedric lost his next match to Gemma Farley and Hermione lost the second place match as well while Crystal was knocked out in three matches.

Harry's first match was against a 6th year Ravenclaw girl by the name Karmina Abravanel she was a very pretty Jewish girl and then he realized he knew her. Harry had done business with her father an Emmanuelle Abravanel who had helped him make inroads with the Israelis to use his computer systems for all government work including the military. It had been quite a profitable venture and Harry had met his daughter Karmina and his wife Lisa when Emmanuelle had invited him for dinner. They hadn't talked much, but Harry had noticed that both Emmanuelle's wife and daughter were magical and had kept in touch, something which would hopefully pay off soon.

However now was not the time to reveal himself to her with half the school watching.

Harry gave her a respectful bow before Flitwick said "Begin."

Harry immediately said "Gytras Syx!" it sent a shimmering silver cloud at the opponent which would seep through all but the most solid of shields or objects and would depending on the amount that got through cause varying levels of drowsiness or instant sleep. This was the second principle spell in silver magic the first being "Caldrax Hitra" and the third being "Xidra Xaviq" a spell that sent a pure white bolt which would pass through any magical shield like the killing curse, but would instead send the target into a couple hour long magical coma, the spell wasn't allowed in dueling tournaments unless a loss would eliminate your opponent from further competition since its effect couldn't be countered. Most of the spell was blocked by Karmina's shield, but enough got through so that she looked about to fall over. Deciding this was plenty Harry paused to allow Karmina to surrender. After a couple attempts to rid herself of the effects Karmina did just that laying her wand down at which point Harry cancelled his spell. Flitwick then said "Harry is the winner!" at this Harry again bowed before leaving the dueling area.

Harry's next opponent was a Gryffindor 6th year Flora Bell she smiled at Harry before they bowed. Harry was pretty sure at this point that Flitwick had been doing his best to have Harry duel people who didn't hate his guts since the beginning of third round. Something which would be helpful in gathering allies in the future. Harry smiled back and they both bowed before Flitwick said "Begin!"

Harry started the duel by shooting a large amount of water at Flora, which she deflected. Harry however was able to create a small pool of water beneath her. She then sent a number of spells at Harry which Harry easily dodged the barrage and said "Glissio." While actually casting a vanishing spell on the water. Flora immediately cast a traction spell on her shoes to give her traction on what she believed to be ice.

Harry immediately followed this up by sending five stunning spells at Flora which she dodged. Unfortunately for her she had been expecting ice under her and she stumbled a bit as she dodged which was enough opening and Harry said "Quixtac" ending the duel. When was woken she said "You tricked me good, I should've known you wouldn't use some old maneuver."

Harry smiled and said "We could duel again some other time if you'd like."

"I'm sure you'd just beat me again, I'm good."

Harry's next Match was against Ravenclaw 7th year Howard Angelo. Rowan was too much younger to provide any helpful hints about his brother when Harry had used Legilimency on him, but Harry hoped he could convince the Ravenclaw to join him.

On Flitwick's mark Harry sent a conjunctivus spell at Howard which was shielded against. Howard and Harry then both began sending spells at one another. Having seen the ineffectiveness of weak spells against Harry Howard was using a combination of banishing spells knockout curses and paralysis spells.

Harry after an initial volley which was dodged against, alternated between powerful shield bursting paralysis combos whenever Howard shielded and his homebrew debilitating spells concentrating on pressure points when Howard wasn't shielding. This would eventually see Harry victorious, but would also wear him out which is why Harry changed tactics after seeing that Howard showed no sign of wearing out. Harry conjured a marble and sent it rolling towards Howard who either hadn't noticed or had ignored the marble seeing it a waste to deal with. Happy with the results thus far Harry attacked anew while using his wandless magic to transfigure the outer part of the marble into a small syringe with the rest of the marble inside which Harry transfigured into anesthetic. Happy with the result Harry levitated it to the back of Howard's neck and inserted the needle and pushed the plunger sending the anesthetic into Howard, who upon noticing the prick on the back of his neck vanished the syringe, but the damage had been done and he soon slumped to the floor seconds later. Harry quickly injected Howard with something to counteract the anesthetic and was declared the winner by Flitwick.

At this point Flitwick got rid of three of the four stages and moved the last to the center before saying "For the semifinals and finals there will be a slight rule alteration, the matches will be fought in the same manner as international U-18 matches. This means that damaging spells are now allowed with the exception of those which are potentially deadly or permanently harmful."

"Our first combatants are Elizabeth Smith and Terrence Lestrange." At this Elizabeth and Terrence walked into the arena, when they were set Flitwick said "Bow." and a moment later "Begin."

Terrence won the duel quickly appearing much more comfortable with the relaxed restrictions than Elizabeth who was mainly using non damaging spells. Terrence quickly won the duel and was declared the winner.

Harry's opponent was one Nymphadora Tonks a 7th year Hufflepuff with bright pink hair and an ever present smile. She seemed ever off balance something Harry would gladly take advantage of. When Flitwick said begin Harry immediately summoned a large number of ball bearings and sent them hurtling at Tonks. Tonks put up a powerful shield which stopped the momentum of the ball bearings which dropped to the ground. Unperturbed Harry transfigured the ball bearings into snakes which he sent at Tonks. Tonks sent a quick combination of blasting and bludgeoning spells at the Snakes while Harry began sending a number of bone breaking spells at Tonks who dodged and shielded with all the grace of an elephant. She nonetheless was successful. Tonks then began to send her own spells at Harry a combination of bludgeoning hexes cutting curses and shield piercing curses. Harry then conjured a powerful shield before using a noise spell to create an eardrum shattering burst of sound followed by a light spell to create a blinding light outwards from his shield. Having been momentarily obscured Harry began the incantation to an obscure curse called the mind entrapment curse. It was a binding curse which would put the target in a near irreversible magic coma that can only be reversed by the caster. It was terribly difficult to cast and unlike most spells that used either a beam or an Area of effect it was directed using Legilimency. Harry had felt out Tonks' Occlumency shields and had found them to be present, but weak. The downside of the curse was that it had an extremely long incantation and was unusable unless you were a skilled legilimens and so Harry incanted "Constringo vos Res Equidem Vobis Itrachtus Debillitatio Industriam Et Mente Tantum Dimittere Lesum Virtutem Meam Poterant Ober." As he finished Harry sent his mind towards Tonks and in seconds passed her mental barriers and let the curse fall over her.

Harry then cancelled his spells and went to revive Tonks. When Tonks woke up she groaned in discomfort before saying "I really should've taken Flitwick's advice to study Occlumency in the library more seriously." Flitwick had heard this and said "Yes you should Miss Tonks, especially if you still intend on being an auror or curse breaker. Also Harry is the victor. We shall have a ten minute break before the final match."

Harry's final opponent Terrence Lestrange was a Slytherin and had been the odds on favorite to win the tournament based on the students pre-tournament betting. Harry and Terrence bowed to each other before Flitwick said "Begin." Terrence and Harry both sent spells immediately which collided and exploded in the middle of the arena. From there it was a fierce battle, Harry agile and tricky changing his spell selection to match every move Terrence made. Terrence for his part seemed singularly unperturbed sending a hail of powerful spells at Harry at a near constant rate, not concerned with the ease that Harry dodged and blocked his spells. The duel having gone on for a couple minutes Harry decided it was time for a small surprise and so while continuing on exactly as before Harry used his fire elemental ability to send fireballs at Terrence. Terrence dodged the first few fireballs, but when Harry sent a particularly large fireball at Terrence he put up a shield. Unfortunately Terrence knew little of elemental fire or he would've known it was only loosely affected by shielding, and so the fireball passed through the shield towards the surprised Terrence who almost managed to fully dodge it. It ended up leaving a nasty burn on Terrence's left arm which Terrence numbed. This allowed Harry to summon a large number of birds which Harry sent to circle above Terrence. Terrence sent a few spells at the birds which were too far away and were able to dodge. Somewhat perturbed Terrence again turned back to attacking Harry yelling "CRUCIO!" The unforgivable would normally result in Terrence's arrest, but since it only caused a permanent effect in large continuous doses it was allowed in duels. Harry saw this as an opening, while the cruciatis curse was painful a skilled occlumens could ignore most of that pain for a short period of time and so Harry allowed the curse to hit him. While Harry had expected a small amount of pain he was surprised to note that the curse appeared to have no effect on him whatsoever. This however was something Harry could later study; at the moment he needed to win the duel against Terrence and so he sent his flock of birds diving at Terrence who began sending bludgeoning curses at the animals. He was not quick enough since the birds were attacking form all sides and was struck by 3 of the birds Harry took this opportunity to send a bludgeoning curse followed by 5 bone breaking curses at Terrence who amazingly was able to conjure a Granite block to stop Harry's spells and kill the three remaining birds that were attacking him. Harry then sent a blasting spell at the granite forcing Terrence to vanish the pieces as they hurtled toward him. Following this Harry transfigured the dead birds into metal balls and sent them at Terrence while at the same time sending a combination of a shield piercer a paralysis hex and a bone breaking curse. Terrence was forced to use two consecutive powerful shields to prevent the attacks and was still hit by a metal ball that had managed to get through between the collapse of the first shield and the erecting of the second. It struck him in the shoulder likely breaking at least one bone. This however only seemed to push Terrence to new heights of aggression sending strings of curses at Harry and conjuring various animals to attack Harry, Harry was unperturbed by the new development as Terrence's spells lacked any underlying strategy. Terrence was undoubtedly an excellent, but uncreative dueler getting by on his fast reaction time and large amount of power. At this point Harry remembered something about the great hall, it was used to train people to apparate each year. This meant that it was omitted in the Hogwarts ward stone for teleportation from locations in the great hall to other locations in the great hall. This also meant that the ward currently up was likely simply a disapparition jinx that could be easily removed something that given a minute Harry could eliminate and since it was over the entire area and not the arena specifically removing it would not disqualify him. The minute would be the problem, and so Harry conjured a titanium Hemisphere to cover him and reinforced it with a large amount of magic, he chose titanium since unless Terrence was intimately familiar with the metal he would have great difficulties eliminating it. This done harry felt out the wards, there were probably hundreds, but what he wanted would be the first one he felt since it would be the last one applied and there he found it, it was as he had thought a simple disapparition jinx, not tied to any ward stone and so Harry pushed his magic at it and caused it to collapse. This being done Harry disillusioned himself, silenced himself and soundlessly apparated to the backmost part of the arena, behind where Terrence was furiously, but ineffectively blasting at Harry's bunker. Harry strode up behind him cancelled his disillusionment and sent a paralysis curse the remaining foot into Terrence's back.

For a moment the great hall was stunned as Harry calmly walked back to his side and vanished the metal hemisphere before replacing the disapparition jinx and canceling the paralysis curse on Terrence who didn't quite understand what had happened.

Flitwick then said "The victor of this year's inaugural dueling tournament is Harry!"

About a third of the students applauded and Harry bowed before exiting the arena where he was instantly greeted by Hermione and Crystal. Hermione gave him a big hug and said "Congratulations your duels were amazing. I'm quite curious as to what you did in that last duel."

There were a few more duels to determine placing before Flitwick waved his wand at the previously blank parchment where all of the students who had participated in the final round were ranked.

1. Harry Potter Slytherin 1st year

2. Terence Lestrange Slytherin 7th year AN(Nephew of Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan)

3. Nymphadora Tonks Hufflepuff 7th year

4. Elizabeth Smith Gryffindor 7th year

5. Howard Angelo Ravenclaw 7th year

6. Courtney Fuchs Gryffindor 6th year

7. Xi Yu Ravenclaw 6th year

8. Gemma Farley Slytherin 5th year

9. Patrick Jameson Gryffindor 7th year

10. Penelope Clearwater Ravenclaw 5th year

Having done this Flitwick said "Each group shall have their own rankings, this one is merely the overall rankings and will consist only of those students who made it to the final round; this is group 1. Group 2 will consist of those who participated in the second to last round and those 6th and 7th year students who failed to qualify. Group 3 will consist of those who participated in the second round as well as those 4th and 5th years who failed to qualify. Group 4 will consist of the rest. In 4 weeks' time 8 more shall be added to group 1 to make it a group of 32. After this point to move up to the next group you must be number 1 in your group at which point you will be allowed to challenge the last ranked dueler in the next group. Now it's quite late so you should all be off to your dorms. Also the number 1 dueler shall be exclusively paired with me or another Professor for sparring except for challenges by the second ranked dueler; this is the reward for being the top ranked dueler."

Harry couldn't have been happier with the results of the tournament and had increased the number of potential members of his group by 4; Karmina Abravanel, Flora Bell, Howard Angelo, and Nymphadora Tonks.

Completely exhausted Harry made his way back to the dorms while telling Hermione exactly what he had done.

Harry spent much of the next day reading through all the books Flitwick had written down.

On Saturday Harry made his way to Flitwick's office for their weekly session. He entered and he and Flitwick went through Harry's duels in the final round plus the one against Gemma Farley. When they finished Flitwick said "Now that that's done onto the subject of today. Your tutelage under me this year is going to be primarily focused on warding, curse breaking, and ward breaking with a minor emphasis on magical creatures and plants. We shall also work on your dueling during the dueling club with the intention of you first entering the French winter qualifier for the U-20 dueling world championship and second going to and hopefully winning the U-20 world championship. Now to why we are focusing on ward breaking, cursebreaking, warding and magical creatures and plants, the order of the magi has relocated the sorcerer's stone to Hogwarts. It is presently under heavy fortification in the third floor corridor. At the beginning of the term Dumbledore had all of us teachers sign a contract which stated that we would not attempt to secure the sorcerer's stone or damage any of its protections. This means that there are only 2 ways to acquire the stone from Hogwarts. The first is a large scale invasion, this holds no practical merit since the number of people that would be necessary to breach Hogwarts' wards, defeat its teachers who are almost all members of the order of the magi, breach the protections on the stone and get out before you become trapped by aurors, the magical army and the order is ridiculous. The second, easier way is for a student to breach the protections on the stone while preventing the wards from alerting Dumbledore or the order preferably replacing it with a fake and resetting everything as you leave to increase the amount of time before it is realized the stone is gone. I personally have no interest in the stone, but I'm sure you could put it to good use, and regardless the sooner it is out of the hands of Dumbledore and the order the better."

Harry gave a wicked smile before saying "I can think of all sorts of fun things to do with it, especially if by studying it I can reproduce it."

This matter settled Harry turned to his next concern "During the duel against Terrence I noticed that when I was hit by the cruciatis curse I felt no pain, I was curious if you could shed any light on this for me."

Flitwick looked contemplative before saying "Interesting, if you'll allow me I'd like to see if it was a onetime thing, the result of your occlumency being able to hold him off for the small period of time the curse was on you or something different."

"You may proceed Professor."

Flitwick paused a moment before yelling "Crucio!"

The spell hit Harry and Flitwick held it for 10 minutes before putting his wand away a puzzled look on his face.

Flitwick then said "Alright now I want you to perform the cruciatis curse on me. The spell is simple to cast merely point your wand at your target use Occlumency to call forth your strongest feelings of loathing and anger and say the incantation."

Harry entered his mind and gathered those two emotions. It almost overwhelmed Harry as he did so. Harry the pointed his wand at Flitwick and said "Crucio." Nothing Happened so Harry tried again "Crucio." Again nothing.

Flitwick then said "Interesting my guess was right, now to see if I'm fully right. Harry I want you to concentrate on your happiest memories, I then want you to isolate that feeling of Happiness and bring it forth and multiply it as much as possible. Then you are to say "Expecto Patronum."

Harry having fewer memories with happy emotions saw the wisdom in Flitwick's approach to achieving the appropriate emotional level for the spell and so Harry brought forth the feeling of Happiness and multiplied it before saying "Expecto Patronum!" nothing happened so he repeated "Expecto Patronum!" again nothing happened.

Harry then said "My Hypothesis at this point is that for some reason emotions don't react with my magic. This of course means that I cannot cast the killing curse the torture curse the patronus charm or any other emotional spell of which there are few due to the immense difficulty in emotional spell crafting. This also means as demonstrated earlier that I am unaffected by the casting of such spells on my person."

Flitwick nodded before saying "My thoughts exactly, it is of course a double edged sword since emotion based magic is highly useful. The patronus charm is the only way I know of to effectively deal with dementors. I suspect it may be possible with your light element or perhaps your dark element to create an alternative method. It's unlikely that you'll have to deal with dementors considering they wouldn't be able to feed on you. For other things such as the killing curse it should be difficult but possible to create a similar spell that doesn't make use of emotion."

AN The dueling club will be mentioned in the future, but won't be nearly as important. I'll likely mention it either to show a duel between Harry and one of the Professors or merely to note how somebody like Hermione is ranked.


End file.
